


Gypsy's Burlesque

by MidnightRamblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Blow Jobs, Burlesque, Candy, Chocolate Syrup, Cockles, Dancing, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel Loves Candy, Human Gabriel, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Reading, Minor Violence, Multi, Music, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Play Fighting, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester-centric, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Wing Kink, Wish Fulfillment, Witches, Witches Coven, castiel - Freeform, chuck shurley - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, male dancers, non-con, sex spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRamblings/pseuds/MidnightRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a hunter with a history with the Winchesters.  The past walks in to you work and throws off your plan, but what ends up happening is much, much better. Lucky for you the past keeps coming back for more.</p><p>Chapters:<br/>1- Sam/Reader<br/>2- Dean/Reader<br/>3- Castiel/Reader<br/>4- Dean/Castiel/Reader<br/>5- Gabriel/Reader<br/>6- Gabriel/Reader<br/>7- Gabriel/Sam/Reader/Dean/Castiel (yeah... it's an orgy)<br/>8- Gabriel/Castiel/Reader<br/>9- Dean/Reader<br/>10- Chuck Shurley/Reader<br/>11- Gabriel/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing for Sam

You were used to the looks from men. Stares roaming over your body as you prowled the stage. You gave each person in the audience a moment of attention as you moved to the music, making each one feel like they were the only person in the world. Guy or girl, it didn’t matter to you, you had a job to do and to be honest you liked the attention. You doubt this is what your mother had imagined when she signed you up for ballet at 5, but the years of training paid off and you could move your body with the music in ways the other dancers couldn’t. In your head you saw yourself as more of a performer then a stripper. You hated that term, _stripper_ , it stank of desperation and cheap clothes. That’s not how you saw yourself at all. As you moved across the stage you reveled in the fact that you could use your body to bring men to their knees. You felt powerful and in control. That’s part of why you chose this job, this club, Gypsy’s Burlesque. The owner, Olivia fancied herself as running a high class place, but even you admitted the place was still just a strip club. Nestled into a forgotten corner of busy city you saw all sorts. Rich men looking for an escape, frat boys out to show how tough they were, girls coming in just to say they had been to a strip club and husbands looking to cheat. They weren’t the clientele you cared about though. In addition to just enjoying the work, this job was a gateway for your other job. Clubs like this, not too seedy, but not too exclusive either, were the siren call for sinners and monsters and that’s what you were interested in.

 

You had your eye on a vampire in the corner as you slid across the stage, running your hands up your sides as the music flowed over the room. The beat seemed to lull him into a relaxed state and you lowered yourself down over him, rolling your body inches away from his. You could sense his teeth easing down and his eyes followed the tilt of your head towards the private room. You had your own room, outfitted just for you. Your boss had obliged 6 months ago when you had saved her from a werewolf in the alley one night. No one else in the club knew your secret, knew that in your spare time you hunted monsters, and you tried to keep it as clean as possible. Your room more than accomplishing that task. The vampire followed you towards the door, staying just enough behind you to not arouse suspicions, but close enough that you could feel his presence. You began to calculate your moves, mentally walking yourself through the steps you would need to take to neatly and efficiently behead the man without making a sound.

 

You reached the door, pushed it open and turned to look at him, and you froze. Behind the vampire was a ghost from your past and that moment of hesitation was all it took for the vampire to get the upper hand and press you into the room, one hand to your mouth and the other on your shoulder, stretching your neck wide. Your hand reached towards the wall where you knew your weapons were waiting, but you were too far away. You kicked out, but he was stronger and you mentally cursed yourself for the moments lapse in concentration. As quickly as the vampire had grabbed you, it was over, his hands sliding away as his head rolled across the floor. Behind him stood someone you hadn’t seen for a long time.

 

His long hair hanging in his eyes, breath coming quickly, he put his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat and he looked at you like you were a wounded animal. “Listen. It’s okay…” his voice trailed off as you cocked an eyebrow, crossed your arms and bit your lip.

 

“Sam.” His eyes went wide when you said his name and you knew that he didn’t recognize you at all. And why should he. It had been nearly 10 years since he had walked in and out of your life. His brows furrowed as he tried to place you. “Don’t worry sweetheart. I won’t hold your interference against you. At least you had the good sense to fix your mistake by killing the vamp. For the record, this ain’t my first rodeo and if you hadn’t popped up when you did, I would have had beheaded him and not gotten any bruises in the process.” Your hand instinctively ran across the skin that the vampire had pressed into, sure there were lingering marks.

 

“Wait, what? You know me?” Sam’s hands fell to his sides as he looked around the room, taking in the surroundings of what appeared at first glance like a private party room- couch, chairs, tables, fridge, but you knew he also was noticing the weapons stashed at regular intervals along the room. “You’re a hunter? Who are you?”

 

You laughed as you watched his emotions play across his face. “Y/n. I don’t blame you for not recognizing me. I was 16 the last time you saw me. Kansas. Vampires holding girl’s captive in a barn. You and that sexy brother of yours swept in to save the day, making a fucking mess of the barn before riding off into the sunset. Only one survivor on that one.” You smirked as you saw the memory passing in his eyes. He knew who you were, even if he didn’t recognize you right away.

 

“Y/N? But I don’t understand. How’d you end up like…. This?” Sam gestured towards your outfit. All black leather and not much of it at that. Your hair had been longer then and you had been every bit the prim and proper ballerina. Now you were tall and lithe, your hair cropped short and tattoos scattered across your skin. You were dangerous looking, and sexy, and you knew it, you used it to your advantage all the time.

 

You bit your lip and advanced on Sam, letting the full weight of your talents lead the way. The music still pumped into the room and you walked like a jungle cat prowling for something to kill. Sam took a small step back, stumbling into the door. You slid one hand slid up his arm and you could feel him tense under your touch. You slowly rolled your hips into his leg while reaching your other arm around his shoulder. Your lips leaned up towards his and you smiled when you saw his tongue flicker out across his lips. You brought your lips to his ear and whispered “I’m very good at my job.” Settling one hand into his chest you stepped back and brought your other hand from behind his neck and pressed the pistol to his temple.

 

Sam gasped and his eyes flew open, the moment throwing him for a loop as he processed what had happened. He had let his guard down and you had the upper hand. “Very good. Not the same little girl we left at the hospital a decade ago.”

 

“Not even close.” You said as you lowered your arm and tucked the gun under the pillow on the closest chair.

 

He moved as quickly as you had moved slowly. Before you had a chance to react Sam had your back pressed against his chest, one arm wrapped across your stomach and the other held a knife to your neck. Your breath came out in a gasp and you resisted pulling away, knowing that the slightest pressure would cause the knife to leave a mark on your neck. Sam’s head was dipped to your ear and you shivered involuntarily as his breath fluttered across your neck. He chuckled and said “I’m very good too.”

 

Sam dragged the blade across your collar bone and you couldn’t help but lean back into him. You worked in a job that traded on sex, but it had been so long since you had felt someone’s touch and you longed for Sam’s. Your upper arms were pinned to your sides, but your hands were free and you slowly reached back and gripped into Sam’s thighs. You felt him tense and then relax and you made your move. Ducking your head to the left you spun out from under Sam’s arm and in one swift move knocked the knife from his hand while sweeping his feet out from underneath him. Your timing had been perfect and Sam fell hard into the chair.

 

Instead of looking surprised this time, Sam looked at you like you were something to be devoured. His nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply and his eyes traveled from your hips, which were even with his face, up your mid-section, across your chest before settling on your lips. Having seen his reaction earlier, you slide your bottom lip into your teeth, sucking it slowly in as you watched his eyes dilate.

 

“Y/N… I…” His eyes found yours as his words came out in a jagged breath. This is not how you thought the night would go, but now that you had him in front of you, you weren’t about to let him go.

 

You pointed a finger at him and said “Stay” as you walked back across the room towards the door. Sliding it slowly closed you locked it swiftly. You looked at the vampire’s body laid across the floor and for a moment you weren’t sure what to do. You turned towards Sam and nodded towards the body. “Is this going to be a problem?”

 

Sam looked from the body to you “Not even a little bit”

 

“Good” You stepped across the body and made your way back to Sam. He stayed still in the chair as you moved in front of him, his eyes hooded and his breath coming slowly as he tried to control it. “Not how you thought the night would go either?” Your voice held a hint of teasing as you stepped between his legs.

“Not even a little bit.” He brought his hands up the sides of your legs as you slipped out of your boots, which laced tightly across your calves. Your legs pressed into the jeans covering his legs as you used your legs to press his farther apart.

 

The music changed then, the beat slowing down and getting more seductive. You knew the other girls were working the main room, slowly spinning from one man to another looking for tips. You smirked as the beat flowed through you and you began to slowly move to the rhythm. “Hands to your sides Sam. No touching, not yet.”

 

His breath hitched, but his hands fell to the arm rests where his fingers gripped the edges. You let out a low laugh and sank before him, using your bent knees to further press his legs apart. Your hands ran across your breasts as you swayed your body with the music. Your hands pressed into his thighs, putting a little pressure just below his waist, before releasing him and moving your hands across his torso and to his shoulders. Moving one leg at a time to slowly move over him, you brushed your chest across his thighs as you rolled your body up the length of his. Your breasts rose towards his face and you saw him bite his lips and you could feel his length pressing against his pants and into your thighs. You let loose a small moan and Sam’s head fell against the back of the chair. You swing one leg across his so you straddling his leg, your chest barely brushing his and your thigh pressing into his erection as you continued to move your body to the beat. You felt your breath coming faster. You had given a lot of lap dances before, but never to someone you wanted to actually sleep with. You could feel the heat coming off his body and even with close to nothing on you felt yourself become flushed. The feel of him pressing against your thigh, so close to your opening, separated by a few thin layers of clothes, was close to making you lose control.

 

“Y/N” Sam’s voice came out a low growl. “I need to… I can’t…” his fingers flexed into the arm rest as he fought to keep his hands to himself.

 

You took a deep breath and leaned back to look at his face. Sam struggled to keep his breath even and his eyes were closed. You slipped your other leg across his lap and positioned yourself directly in his lap, slowly grinding down onto him. Leaning forward you kissed Sam’s neck and felt him shiver beneath you. You loved the feeling of power this gave you, watching Sam, the man who had saved your life, tremble at your touch. You fluttered kisses across his neck and up to his ear, slowly sucking the lobe into your mouth before nipping gently. You felt his biceps flex next to you as he gripped into the chair and strained to maintain control.

 

“Sam.” You whispered keeping your face pressed to his neck, knowing he could feel the quirk of your lips “Go ahead and take me.”

 

With those words Sam exploded from the chair, his arms wrapping tightly around your waist, his lips capturing yours as he pressed you into the wall. You felt your breath sweep from your body and it felt like his hands and lips were everywhere at once. You wrapped your legs around his waist and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Sam growled in your ear, a sound that drove you wild. You whimpered and pressed your hips into him as he spun you towards the couch. Sam threw you down roughly and pulled his shirt over his head, letting them fall to the floor. You bit your lip as you dragged your eyes across his abdomen, sucking in a deep breath.

 

“My turn sweetheart” Sam said in a deep voice and he pulled your legs towards him, sliding your bottom to the edge of the couch. Using extreme control Sam lowered his body over yours and began slowly trailing kisses across your body. He kept his body just off of yours, close enough so you could feel the heat, but nothing touched you but his lips. The effect was intoxicating. His lips slid down you shoulder and using his teeth he pulled the edge of your bra away, flicking his tongue over your nipple quickly before moving away. You wanted more and you pressed yourself up into him, whispering his name as you struggled to catch your breath. Taking a wide hand Sam held your stomach down, making it so your hips couldn’t lift into him as he continued to kiss across your body. As he slid lower your legs instinctively spread as his body moved between them. You could feel his breath on your inner thigh and you began to lose control. Still holding your hips down with one hand Sam slowly lowered your panties off your legs, trailing kisses behind them until they were off. You shivered as you waited for his hot breath to return. The anticipation was almost too much to handle as Sam watched you try to gain control. Just as your breath started to regulate Sam moved back in on you, licking small circle around your clit and into your folds. His hot breath contrasted with the cold air and it drove you right to the edge.

 

Your hands came down to wind in his hair, but Sam looked up and said “Hands to your side, y/n.” and you were forced to pull your hands back, gripping deeply into the couch cushion instead.

 

The hand pressing into your stomach moved lower and Sam’s thumb slid over your mound and began to rub gently over your clit as his tongue pressed further into you. You could feel the heat begin to spread and you knew you were about to cum. “Sam, I can’t…” your sentence trailing off as Sam increased the pressure and the speed. You could feel Sam’s growling gently, his voice causing vibrations that sent you cascading over the brink as you came. Your body flexed around his mouth, legs pressing into his shoulders as you rode the wave.

 

Sam pulled back for just a second as he kissed your thighs and then worked his way back up your body. You gave up on the no touching thing and wound one hand through his hair and the other gripped his shoulder as you pulled his mouth to yours. His teeth nipped at your lips as your tongue slipped into his mouth. You could taste yourself on his lips and the sensation left you breathless.

 

“Sam” Your hands slid down his sides and started fumbling with his belt. His hands joined yours and he pushed his jeans and boxers down and away.

 

“Y/n. I need to be inside you.” In response you gripped his hips tight and pulled him closer, guiding him into you. He moved slowly at first, it was maddening. You wanted to feel all of him at once. You brought your legs up and wrapped them around his hips, arching into him until he was in to the hilt. Using the music that was still seeping into the room you found a rhythm and began grinding into him in slow rolls. Sam’s head dropped low and he let you move beneath him. His hands looped behind you and he unhooked your bra, dragging it across your body. His face lowered as he began working your nipples, one in his mouth, sucking and nibbling. The other under his palm, fingers ghosting across the tip causing you to jerk against him, losing all sense of control. As your breath hitched and you moaned deeply Sam began to take control, pressing into you with more urgency, filling you up and hitting your g-spot, the friction pulling you back to the edge. Your nails dug into his back as you let loose, your muscles contracting around him, pulling him even closer as you rode out your orgasm.

 

“Fuck. y/n.” Sam growled into your shoulder as you felt his release. You could feel him flex as he spilled into you. Your head dropped back into the cushion as Sam sank down on top of you, covering your whole body with his. His lips buried in your neck and you could barely hear him mumbling between kisses. He rolled to the side and pulled you with him so you were face to face. He leaned in and traced your lips with his tongue before pressing in for a deeper kiss. Your hands snaked around his neck and pulled him close. Satisfied for now you both drifted to sleep.

 

It was too soon when you woke on the couch, a blanket tucked in close. The lights were dimmed, but you could make out Sam moving across the room, fully dressed again. You stood and wrapping the blanket around yourself crossed the room to him. “Sam?”

 

“I’ve got to go. It’s Dean…” his voice trailed off and he seemed uncomfortable, his puppy dog eyes searching yours for answers.

 

Your lips quirked into a smirk as you watched him. This man was your savior a lifetime ago, and he was still worried about you. You pulled him into a deep kiss, loaded with a million emotions and a promise of a good time. “Go Sam. And don’t worry about me.”

 

“You sure?” he seemed skeptical.

 

“Sam” you dropped one hand to your hip and the blanket slipped down, revealing a shoulder and part of your chest, Sam’s eyes grew wide and you heard his breath catch. “I survived for 10 years without you here. I will continue to survive. But if you ever want to come back for a good fuck, you know where I am. I’ll keep one eye on the door for you every night when I dance.”

 

You winked at him and leaned in for one more kiss, before pushing him out the door. As he retreated down the hallway you returned to your room and began cleaning up. There was a body to dispose of after all, and more monsters to hunt. As you cleaned you thought about the night before and you knew you’d see Sam again before too long and that thought made you smile.

 

 

 

 


	2. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting for Sam's return for months and his absence has left you on edge and feeling a little lost. When a mystery man appears at the club, you think it's finally Sam coming back for more. As it turns out Sam isn't the only Winchester who can get under your skin and into your bed.

Every once in a while Gypsy’s Burlesque hosted a theme night, and tonight was one of your favorites, 80’s night. It was all big hair and bright clothes for the dancers. It broke up the monotony of dancing to the same songs night after night for the revolving door of men. No matter their background, they were mostly all the same, just looking for an escape, a night away from their real life. For whatever reason a night in the dark of the club helped their problems disappear and you were more than happy to help them fill the void. You made decent money and still managed to do your part to rid your corner of the world from monsters. Lately though you had just been going through the motions. There hadn’t been any danger to get your adrenaline pumping and dancing had become just another part of the daily routine. To be honest you hadn’t been quite right since Sam Winchester had reappeared for one amazing night 3 months ago. He had shown you that there was more out there then Gypsy’s and you were struggling to get your head back in the game. You had hoped Sam would turn back up, but so far you hadn’t heard or seen him and you were beginning to doubt you would. Which was fine…mostly… you knew that the Winchesters roamed all over the country, the likelihood of him being back in your town again so soon was unlikely, but you still couldn’t help but hope he’d be sitting there in the audience one night.

The noise from the front drifted back into the dressing room the girls shared, you could tell it was packed and you hoped that once you stepped on stage for your dance that the music would take you away and you could have a little fun.

“Y/n! You’re up next.” The owner Olivia called out to you.

You took another look in the mirror, straightening the black fishnet top over your chest, letting just the right amount of nipple poke through. Your blood red booty shorts didn’t leave much to the imagination, especially with the side zippers exposing your sides up to the hip, but you knew that the effect they had on the clientele was worth how uncomfortable they were.

As you approached the back stage area another dancer, Charmaine, stepped off, pulling bills from her thong and smiling from ear to ear. Charmaine killed it on 80’s night, going full Madonna and acting out _**Like a Virgin** _ with abandon. “Hey!” she said as you headed for the curtain. “There’s a sexy man out there looking for you. Tall and broad and looking like sin.”

Your heart skipped a beat, but you didn’t have any time to think before your music cued and you walked out on to the stage. Where Charmaine had played the virgin, you came out as the vixen to Def Leppard’s Pou ** _r Some Sugar on Me_**. As you prowled the stage you scanned for Sam, but unless he was seated right next to the stage you knew you wouldn’t see him. The lighting at Gypsy’s was designed to provide privacy, so when you didn’t spot him you didn’t worry, just knowing he was out there got you fired up. You’re dancing took on a different quality as you imagined that you were dancing just for him, giving him a preview of what you would do to him after. Your hands roamed over your body as you rolled and writhed across the stage, using the pole to leverage, pretending each man who reached up with a tip was Sam. As the last chords rang out you felt spent, but the adrenaline kicked in when you saw a man at a side table stand up and head towards the hallway that led to your private room. He was all shadows and mystery, moving slowly but with confidence. You longed to jump from the stage and follow him, but you knew you had to go back the way you came and head the long way to your room. Fighting the urge to scurry off the stage, you stood slowly and walked seductively towards the curtain. As you reached the steps you heard the first notes of **_Girls, Girls, Girls_ ** ring out and sent a silent prayer up that this was not a group number that you had to be a part of. With everyone else on stage you were free to spend some time with Sam.

As you walked down the hall you slowed your breath and smoothed your hair, working to present yourself as something between calm and sexy. You tried to keep the smile to yourself in favor of something more seductive, but you could feel the corners of your mouth begin to quirk up as you reached your door. You turned the handle and stepped into the dark room, wondering where Sam would be waiting, but found the room surprisingly empty. You took another step in and went to reach for the light, when a hand reached out and caught your wrist. It took you just a split second to realize that this was not Sam, and you frantically groped for a weapon, fingers clasping around the hilt of a small dagger that had been tucked into the base of what looked like a decorative vase.

As you spun towards your attacker the door slammed shut, cutting off what little light had been filtering in. Closing your eyes to hurry the adjustment to the dark you sliced down towards your wrist. Hearing a hiss in response you felt the hand fall free and you rushed backwards.

“Fucking Jesus y/n! What the fuck?” The voice stopped you in your tracks. Clearly this person knew you. You opened your eyes hoping that your eyes had adjusted enough, but the room was still all shadows. You could see your attacker’s silhouette against the door, tiny bits of light trickling in through the ends.

“What the fuck? Are you seriously getting pissy at me? Who the fuck are you?” You went from scared to angry in .2 seconds. “Seriously douchebag. You’ve got about 2 seconds to turn on the fucking light and tell me who you are.”

Your threat was met with a laugh, low and seductive. Even in your pissed off state you couldn’t help but notice how your stomach clenched at the sound. The voice was soft and gravelly and recognition flickered at the edges of your mind. “Oh yeah, 2 seconds and then what?” You could almost hear the smirk spreading across his face.

“one… two…” You counted at a threatening whisper and when the person made no move to turn on the light, you flipped the dagger to your right hand and lunged giving a little growl. You killed monsters for a living, surely you could handle whoever this was.

Your blade missed the mark when he slipped sideways at the last second. He grabbed your wrist, twisting the dagger away and wrapping a strong hand around the front of your throat. With your back pressed to the wall you lashed out with your hands, but he was quicker, stronger, and he had your hands pinned above your head in seconds, knee pressed between your legs, hip digging into your side, holding you flush to the wall. You felt his breath come in heavy pants and you struggled to control your own. His face leaned in until you could almost taste him on your lips. You turned your head as far as it could go. He might have you pinned, but there was no way in hell you were letting him steal a kiss.

Again you heard the low rumble of laughter come from his mouth and instinctively your muscles clenched in you core and you felt your thighs squeeze into his knee. Your body was betraying you and you hated yourself for it. If this asshole thought he was going to get away with it he had another thing coming.

“Come on now y/n, you can’t tell me you don’t want this. I can feel you want this.” his breath was hot in your ear and he nipped lightly at your neck as he slowly drew his knee across your shorts, the friction causing you to moan between gritted teeth. Again he chuckled.

“Fuck you.” You said in a strangled voice.

“You will, before the night is over. But I won’t force you.” His body was instantly off of yours and you sagged against the door. “Sammy said you were feisty and he was right. Said you called me sexy too. I figured since I was in the area I might as well stop by and see what all the fuss was about. Sammy hasn’t stopped talking about you for months. I didn’t think there was any way you could live up to the hype, but well, seeing you up on that stage, touching yourself, well… Sammy didn’t exaggerate.”

“Dean?” You stood up taller and set the dagger down, flipping the switch on the light. Dim light filled the room and while the space was still full of shadows, you could see the older Winchester clearly now. You couldn’t believe that you had mistaken his smaller figure as Sam’s when you had watched him from the stage.

Dean looked at you with a smile, hands out to the side as if to say “Who else” as he sat down in the chair, acting for all the world like him being there was the most normal thing in the world. Acting like he belonged.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, leaning back against the door, trying to get your brain to wrap around the whole situation.

“I thought I just explained that” Dean said with a laugh, god that laugh, he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and fixed his hazel green eyes on you. “Let me make it short and sweet. I’m here because Sam made you out to be the second coming, a goddess in the sheets, and I want to see if it’s true. I’m here to fuck you senseless.”

Fuck. Your brain short circuited a bit as you took in his words. Shaking your head slowly you closed your eyes to break his stare and quickly tried to figure out your next move. Fuck Dean? He said Sam had talked non-stop about you for months and god knows it was Sam you saw in your mind whenever you had to take matters into your own hands. But Sam hadn’t come back or even called, what exactly were you waiting for? Drawing a deep breath in through your nose you slowly opened your eyes and fixed your stare on Dean. He wanted to play rough, then you were going to give him more than he bargained for.

“That’s quite a promise, I’m not entirely sure I believe you have it in you to fuck me senseless.” Dean leaned back at your words. You had caught him off guard and you liked seeing the confusion float across his face. You took your opportunity to advance on him, watching his eye float up and down your body. “Now see Dean, you started off alright, got me up against the wall, made me moan even though I didn’t want to, but then you backed off. You want to fuck me senseless? You’re going to have show a little more stamina.”

Your words struck home and you could see Dean go from confusion to lust to determination in a matter of an instant. “Oh I have stamina, question is… can you take it?”

You leaned slowly over Dean and palmed him in your hand, rubbing slowly over his half-hard cock, feeling it start to grow under your touch. You slowly leaned forward for your chest hovered in front of his face, hand still rubbing him lightly. You pressed your lips to his, flicking your tongue over his lips. Sliding your mouth to his ear you whispered “why don’t you go ahead and find out?”

Dean’s hands were immediately at your waist, lifting you up roughly and setting you down in front of him. “Well then,” his voice was rough and low, “where were we?”

It took only the blink of an eye for Dean to have you back against the wall, knee pressed flush against your warmth, hands pinning your wrists above your head. This time when he rubbed his knee upwards you didn’t pull away, instead you rolled with him, feeling the slow slide making you wet. When Dean moved in for the kiss you turned your head again, making it difficult for him to catch you lips. A low growl escaped from his mouth and dove instead at your neck, biting and licking a trail down your chest. The fishnet shirt stretched across you, leaving you alternately hot and cold as Dean’s tongues moved over you, sucking first one nipple through the fabric roughly before nipping at the other. You arched your back into him wanting more. Sensing this he moved away, leaving you on the edge of oblivion.

When you challenged him you had no idea that he’d have you wrecked this quickly. You clenched your teeth and forced your breathing back to normal before speaking. Still your voice sounded breathy and weak when you spoke “Is that all you’ve got big boy?”

“Not even close.” Dean mumbled from where his teeth were pulling at the waist of your shorts. He’d had to lower your arms slightly and with that pressure released you were able to tilt your head down to watch him. Closing your eyes you willed yourself to gain some control back. You weren’t usually big on talking during sex, but something about Dean made you want to taunt him, try to drive him wild by throwing some sass his way.

“Is this going to take long? I’ve got another dance coming up and I’d hate to miss it because I was, you know, waiting to have my mind blown and what not.”

The effect was immediate. This was a man who didn’t like to leave anyone unsatisfied. Dropping your hands Dean grabbed you by the hips and tossed you roughly on the low table that sat against the wall, sending stuff scattering as it shook. Dean looked like a man possessed and you’d be lying if it didn’t totally turn you on. He pressed his lips against yours and kissed you deeply, the slow seduction counterbalancing how roughly he had been handling you. Leaning back he looked you square in the eyes and said “This is my game babe. I’m going to have you screaming my name before I’m done.”

You brought your hands to his face, gently tracing his lips. “I certainly hope so.”

Dean reached past you and flipped the switch off and you were plunged into darkness again. Closing your eyes you tipped your head back against the wall, hands still ghosting Dean’s face. He tightly grabbed your wrists and placed your hands on the table, he didn’t say anything, but you got the idea and you pressed your palms in to the rough wood, willing yourself to be still. The darkness heightened all your other senses and you felt Dean’s every move and he began kissing and touching along your body. First gently pressing a kiss to your neck before sinking his teeth into your bottom lip, a hand slowly massaging your chest before roughly twisting a nipple. The combination of soft and hard drove your body mad as he slowly moved downward. You heard him mutter “this thing…” before his fingers dug into your top, easily tearing the fishnet in half, eliminating any obstacles to his relentless assault on you breasts. With his lips greedily working at your chest his hands slid down to your shorts, unzipping the side until it fell away from one leg, dropping easily from the other now that the zippers weren’t doing their job to prevent gravity. Dean’s mouth was replaced by a hand on your chest as his lips started their slow descent over your stomach, kissing and biting his way down. Your body tried to arch up into him but a muffled “no” made you still under his touch, fingers sliding to grip the edge of the table tightly. You bit your cheek and exhaled roughly as Dean’s mouth found your wet folds, slipping his tongue in and out gently before nipping at your swollen clit. Again the juxtaposition of gentle and rough made you writhe under him, fighting with yourself to remain still, but being unable to do it.

Replacing his tongue with a finger Dean pressed into you, kissing your thigh while murmuring to himself. Words drifted up to where your head was pressed tightly to the wall “So wet… y/n… come for me…” His pace was excruciatingly slow, adding another finger and then moving his face back over to work you over.

All of his attention was focused on this one thing and you found that you couldn’t take it anymore. Your hands gripped deeper onto the end of the table as your breath came in gulps, soft moans escaping trough your gritted teeth. “Dean… oh god… Dean…”

At the sound of his name Dean picked up the pace and you felt your walls clenching around his fingers as your thighs pulled in around his shoulders. His tongue kept up the relentless pace as you climaxed around him. Your head fell to the side as you looked down at him with hooded eye lids.

“You’re not done yet.” Stepping back he made quick work of removing his jeans, your eyes widening at the sight of him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you easily, your legs locking around him as he pressed you back into the wall. Without a moments hesitation he slammed into you, pressing himself flush with your body, sliding in and out roughly as your back scraped against the wall behind you.

With every stroke Dean pushed your body farther and you quickly found yourself on the edge of coming again. “Dean” you gasped as you dug your fingernails into his back, biting down on your lip as you buried your head into his neck, clinging to him desperately and he took a last few frantic pumps before you felt him releasing into you, the excess dripping down your thighs as he slowly sank to the floor carrying you down with him, pressing slow kisses into your mouth.

“Jesus” you whispered as you finally relaxed back into a sitting position against the wall, Dean rolling off and settling beside you.

Dean took your hand and pressed your wrist to his lips, kissing the finger print bruising that had sprung up from where he held you. “Fuck.”

You glanced down at his hand and saw the trail of dried blood spiraling towards his wrist. Sliding your finger across the mark your blade had left on him, you looked at his face and said “I guess we’re even. Come here, let me get you cleaned up.”

Silently you patched up each other’s minor cuts and scrapes. A bandage on Dean’s arm, ointment rubbed on your back where the wall had cut into you, tiny kisses making it clear that any injuries were just part of the game. You exchanged teasing glances as you picked up your trail of destruction, your torn shirt tossed in the trash, replaced by a small leather top worthy of 80’s night, the scattered contents of you table returned to their rightful place. The work was done quickly and you soon found yourself standing at the door facing Dean.

“You know y/n,” Dean said pulling at the strings to your top “You are completely my 80’s dream girl right now. I didn’t come here for sex…” he trailed off as your eye brow cocked up in disbelief. “Okay, I hoped I was going to get sex. Sam made it sound like you might be an easy score, and I was in the area, but whatever. What?”

“Keep going Romeo” you said with a laugh “I can feel myself getting wet all over again.”

Dean let out a laugh and you found yourself moving into him, pressing your hands to his chest and kissing the laugh from his mouth. “It's just the way you were dancing, and touching yourself up there. I mean, you know what your doing up there. I almost came just watching you, it was all I could do to not grab you and take you right there. Jesus, I didn’t mean that the way it came out.” He said, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Yes you did.” You said looking up into his eyes. “It’s okay. You like sex. I like sex. Apparently I like sex with Winchesters. You and ‘Sammy’ can compare notes when you get home, see who you think got the best end of this deal.”

“You’re something else y/n.” Dean pressed another kiss to your lips and then pulled you into a tight hug, resting his lips near your ear. “Just you remember that I won, you came screaming my name.”

You laughed and pulled away, opening the door behind Dean and following him into the hallway. “You staying for the rest of the show?”

Dean looked away and then shook his head. “I’ve got to go. You know, monsters to hunt and all that.”

You were disappointed, but didn’t let it show. You knew that he was going to leave at some point, might as well be now. “Stay safe, Dean.”

“You too, y/n” with one last lingering look Dean turned down the hall and you made you way back to the stage area.

“Hey Dean!” You called after him. Seeing him turn you adjusted your top and slowly fiddled with the zippers on your shorts, putting on a little show just for him, biting your bottom lip as you saw his breath catch. “You won tonight, but if you come back I’ll have you screaming my name before the night is over. That’s a promise.” You stepped back stage pulling the door shut before you could see his reaction. You hoped it had the intended impact and that you’d be seeing Dean sooner rather than later.

As the music started you stalked back on stage ready to take one whatever came your way.


	3. The Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated from a failed hunt you return to Gypsy's to discover Castiel bleeding and in pain outside your room. You help him recover from his wounds in more ways then one.

You were tired and frustrated. For weeks now girls had been disappearing from the city. Girls like you, working at clubs or bars, trying to make ends meet, suddenly gone. The mayor had announced that there was serial killer on the loose, but there had been no bodies, no evidence that the girls were dead. They just vanished.

It all felt too familiar to you and as you walked back to Gypsy's from the abandoned warehouse you were casing you could feel your mind slipping back to when you had been the captive. For 3 days you had been held. For 3 days they tortured you and drank from you blood. For 3 days you begged to die. Then… suddenly the Winchesters were there. Sam and Dean killing every last vampire before taking you away. That was almost 11 years ago and since then you had become a skilled hunter in your own right, but this case was getting in your head and you resigned yourself to calling Dean for help.

Since your night with Dean a few months ago you had kept in touch. Sam had never reached out (you suspected he didn't know how to do the whole friends with benefits things), but Dean sent a steady stream of dirty texts and pictures and you were more then happy to reciprocate. Your easy banter, even by text, made you feel like you had a real friend for the first time in a long time.

A smile crossed your face as you went to unlock the back door to Gypsy's. You froze with your fingers an inch from the handle when you noticed the door was ajar just slightly. Your blood buzzed in your ears as flashes of the past tried to force their way forward. You blinked quickly to clear your head, you weren't not some small town teen anymore. You were not vulnerable. You were not going to be taken again. With a deep breath your hand slid to your waistband and you pulled your gun out. It was a small caliber, but it would do the job well enough to slow down the monster so you could figure out what to attack it with. You suspected vampires, but you could never be 100% sure until you had your eyes on them.

You slid into the hallway keeping your back flush to the wall, slowly clearing each room as you worked your way to the main club. The lights were, as always, dim, but as your eyes adjusted you noticed that there were drops of blood along the floor, a smear sporadically along the wall. Steadying your breath you cocked the gun and moved forward. As you rounded the corner towards your room you could see a figure huddled near the door, hunched over and breathing shallowly. You paused to survey the scene, listening for other movement or a clue that this was a trap, but this body was the only one you could sense.

Moving towards the body you lowered your weapon as a dawning recognition replaced your fear. The tan trench coat that covered the man made your heart skip a beat "Castiel" You breathed out as you you moved toward him with urgency.

At the sound of his name the man rolled so his face turned to you and whispered, "Dean said you would help." His words barely audible as a cough wracked through him and his hands bunched to his waist.

"Jesus, Castiel! What happened? Are you… Are you hurt?" He shouldn't be. It should be impossible. Your mind flew through possible scenarios, but the sight in front of you didn't make sense. Castiel was an angel and his body should have healed him, but here he was, huddled at your feet, bleeding from a multitude of wounds.

You stepped around him and opened the door before returning to his side. Crouching down you ran your eye over him, taking inventory of the damage. He had at least 2 major knife wounds and his lip was bleeding. His hands were bruised as if he had fought back and the knees of his pants were worn thin, as though he might have been dragged over rough ground.

"Cas, can you walk? Can you get to my couch? I'm not sure I can carry you."

Castiel's eyes fluttered and met yours. You took his hand and helped pull him upright, dipping your shoulder under his arm to support his weight. "Y/n" he hissed in pain as you helped maneuver him towards the couch "it hurts… So much."

"I know baby, let's get to the couch, I'll patch you up." You tried to project a confidence that you didn't feel. What if you couldn't fix him? What if his injuries weren't the only thing that was wrong?

You laid him down on the couch and busied yourself gathering supplies, you had patched yourself up enough to know what to keep on hand and what Castiel might need. You tossed painkillers and bandages towards the couch. Pulled a suture kit from the cabinet and grabbed water and towels from near the fridge.

Returning to Castiel's side you took a deep breath and turned to the Angel. "Cas. Castiel. I need you to listen okay?" His eyes drifted open and he met your gaze again. Confident you had his attention you pressed forward "I'm going to fix you up okay? You need some stitches, it going to hurt. Do you understand?"

Castiel nodded slightly and you reached for the painkillers. "I need you to take these, it should help a little."

You helped him sit up and pressed 2 pills into his hand, bringing a bottle of water to his lips. As you laid him back down you braced yourself for what you were about to do. Castiel was in pain, but he was unused to it and you had no idea how he would react to you cleaning a dressing some major wounds.

"Okay Cas, I'm going to start now. I'm going to clean and stitch up your abdomen first and then your shoulder, okay?" Glancing at his face you saw the slightest of nods. "You have to stay really still, alright?" Another small nod assured you that he at least understood what was happening.

You helped Castiel back into the sitting position and eased his coat from his shoulders, wincing with him as you saw how much pain moving his arms caused. You had thought to remove his shirt in the same way, but you knew it would hurt too much. Settling him back down you went to your dresser and removed a small, sharp knife. Scissors would be better, but this would do.

You crouched next to Castiel and plotted your course. The shirt was already sliced in several places, a few more tears and you'd be able to remove it enough to access his wounds. You placed a hand on Castiel's chest to steady yourself and you felt his all too human heart beating beneath your palm. Your eyes flitted to his face wondering what had happened before returning to the task at hand.

You pulled your blade easily through the thread on the buttons of his shirt and sliced away the section surrounding the cut on his lower abdomen. With the fabric gone you took a cloth and poured water onto the gash, washing away the blood. Castiel inhaled sharply and you instinctively smoothed the hair from his face while murmuring reassurance. Castiel leaned into your touch and you felt you heart flutter for a moment.

Shaking your head you reached for the needle. "Cas. This part is really going to hurt. You ready?"

Castiel turned his head to you and nodded "just do it."

With a quick nod of your head you set to work. Castiel's hand flew to his mouth and he bit into his knuckles as a strangled cry left his throat. His other hand gripped the edge of the cushion, his knuckles turning white as he tried to deal with the pain.

"I'm so sorry Castiel" you said as you tried to make quick, but clean work of his wounds.

It took roughly 20 minutes to see both cuts back together and by that time Castiel had exhausted himself trying to keep himself still. You knew it had been excruciating for him, but for all his pain he had kept his torso still enough for you to get him patched up. The sheer will power that had taken amazed you. After you had finished the stitches you had wiped the blood from his hands and face and confident that he was as well as he could be, you helped him into and over sized t- shirt you had and pulled a blanket around him, giving him permission to give in and rest.

Satisfied that he was okay you pulled your phone from your pocket and slipped into the hall, fingers dialing the only person you knew you could call.

"Naked pictures or naked video? Just tell me there's toys involved!" Dean answered the phone already mid conversation with you. 

"Dean, it's Castiel" you replied, pressing your forehead to the door jam as you spoke.

"You're sending me pictures of Cas? Not normally my thing Babe, but you know I'm up for anything." Deans laugh drifted through the phone and your stomach instinctively lurched. That laugh would be your undoing.

"Fuck Dean, will you just listen. No pictures today. Castiel is hurt, real bad. I found him bleeding and nearly unconscious in my hallway."

You heard Dean take a deep breath and then you heard the phone click over to speaker. "Can you repeat that y/n? I've got Sam here too."

"He's hurt. He's here and resting now. I sewed him up and gave him some painkillers, but it's going to take some time to heal. You guys, why isn't he healing himself?"

Sam's voice drifted over the line. "It's a long story, but the gist of it is… he's not an angel… not anymore."

Dean cut in briskly, any trace of humor gone from his voice. "We're coming to you. At least a day, maybe a day and half until we can get there. You'll take care of him right, keep him safe?" 

"Of course. Just get here when you can. I've got it from this end."

Both boys promised they'd hurry before hanging up. You made quick work of cleaning the blood from the hallway before you slipped back into your room and headed for the small bathroom. You pulled some cotton shorts and a tank top from the shelves and , with a passing glance at the sleeping former angel, you moved back into the hallway and to the shower that was in the main dressing room, silently thanking God that no one else was there yet. You didn't know how you would explain this one.

Not wanting to leave Castiel alone too long you showered quickly and returned to your room. Castiel was still where you had left him, the painkillers had done their job and he seemed to be sleeping relatively peacefully. You settled into the chair and tried to get some rest yourself.

You woke with a start as you heard Castiel let out a small groan. You went to rush to his side but caught yourself as you saw him turn and settle back to sleep, the blanket slipping from his body and pooling to the floor. Rising slowly you gathered the blanket up and went to put it back over him. He was asleep, but you could see now that you were close that he wasn't sleeping as peacefully as you thought. His eyes tightened with pain and his fingered flexed and released, small twitches racing through his body.

Sliding the chair to the side of the bed you reached out slowly and ran a hand across his forehead, pushing the messy brown hair from his eyes and trying to smooth the pain away with a touch. Your fingers found a rhythm and you traced slow circles through his hair.

As you felt the lines relax from his forehead you let your eyes drift across his body. The shirt you gave him was big on you, but the way Castiel slept pulled the shirt high above the waist of his boxers, leaving a long stretch of skin visible. Soft brown hair traced a path downward and you had to resist the urge to reach out and run your fingers across it. His hips shifted slightly and another moan whispered from his lips. You bit your lip as you heart jumped  and your breath caught in your throat. You shook your head and tried to focus on something other then Cas's stomach, even though it was about the sexiest thing you had seen in awhile.

Shaking your head again you laughed at how silly you were being. A mere hours ago you had stitched this man up and now you were staring at his abdomen imagining all sorts of torrid things. You had to stop. Instead of reaching your hand toward his waist, you pressed it to his chest, again feeling the steady beat of a heart.

Prior to tonight Castiel existed in the corners of your memory. He was there the night you had been rescued, but it was like he stayed on the fringes, never speaking to you and disappearing before the boys drive you to the hospital. When you used to have nightmares Castiel would be there, and it seemed, in your dreams at least, that he was standing watch over you. Part of you found it funny that now you were sitting by his side watching him, protecting him. 

You sat that way for a long time, just watching him sleep. At some point you must have fallen asleep as well, because you woke to a touch on your cheek. You leaned into it as you drew your own hand up to meet the touch. You eyes blinked open to see Castiel sitting upright, hair disheveled and a small wince pulling at his face.

"Y/n…" His voice was deep and gravelly and you could see him measuring his words almost as if he didn't know what to say or how to say it. His hand fell from your face and you instantly missed its touch "I… thank you. Dean said you would always help, and I didn't know where else to go."

You reached out your hand and captured Castiel's fingers in yours, flipping his hand over to look at the bruised knuckles. "What happened Cas?" 

"I'm not sure. It's like the memory is right there but I can't get to it. I'm different now, but I don't know why?" Panic edged into his voice and you reached out your hand to cup his cheek, his face turning into your hand as skin met skin.

"It's alright Cas. Sam and Dean are coming. We'll figure this out. For now you have to rest, heal up, get better." Your eyes held his and you could tell he was trying to work something out.

With a sigh Castiel fell back into the couch, his hands rubbing into his forehead. "I don't understand y/n. I hurt so much right now, I've never had this sensation before."

 You smirked at Castiel, you didn't mean to laugh but watching this former angel try to rectify his pain and emotions had a tragically amusing air about it. You leaned forward and placed a hand on his thigh, patting it in a good natured manner. "You'll get used to it. The world is full of pain, but there's a fair amount of pleasure there too. You stay grounded for long enough and you'll get a chance at the good stuff too."

Castiel's hand dropped to yours as he gathered it up and brought your fingers to his mouth. "Y/n. Can you…can you kiss me?"

Your eyes flew wide and your mouth quirked up at the corners, "I'm sorry, you want me to what?" This man was throwing you all off your game. You had just been imaging what kind of torrid sex you would have with Castiel, but now that he was giving you a tiny opportunity you were completely taken a back.

"Kiss me. I have felt the pain, I feel it still. I want to know what pleasure feels like. I want to feel it from you."

You didn't know what to say exactly. You were propositioned all the time, it was the nature of the job, but this felt like something completely different.

"Cas, are you sure?" You looked at where he still held you hand and raised your eyes to meet his.

"I want to feel this too. Sam and Dean, well mostly Dean, always say that I should have a woman. The things he watches on the computer…." Castiel came up short as you let out a laugh, he eyes showing confusion "did I say something wrong?"

"No Cas, not at all. Just don't take advice from Dean on girls. What he's got going on works for him, but for most guys you'll just end up getting smacked."

"Yes, that does happen sometimes, but in those videos they seem to like it." Cas had a thoughtful look and you wondered how many pornos Dean had subjected him to.

"So yeah, nobody gets porno sex Cas, not even Dean. The reality is…" You cast around for the right way to describe it. "Sweeter. Deeper. More fun. If you are with the right person. With the right person a kiss can make you feel like the world is fading around you. With the right person a touch can make you feel like your body is on fire. With the right person that moment of release can feel like freedom and all your worries fade away and your left with the simple truth that we need each other to hold on to. It can be the most amazing feeling."

Castiel looked to where you hands still met, "and how do you know when you have the right person?"

You couldn't help but smile at the earnest look of Castiel's face. "You'll know. And there isn't always just one right person forever. Sometimes people drift in and out of your life and can be the right person for a time before moving on."

"Like Sam and Dean. They have both been with you. Were they both right?"

"Yeah, I think they were, for different reasons. I don't regret either one of them and that's really the thing, I think. If you can look back without regret, and you feel good about the choices you made, then yeah, they were the right person at the right moment. Does that make sense?" Cas still held onto your left hand, but your right was free to move and you found yourself resting it gently on Castiel's knee.

"I think I understand. You took care of me y/n, you were the exact person I needed right now. People come into your life for a reason. I remember you, from that night at the barn. How scared you seemed back then. I didn't think you would survive, I thought your mind couldn't withstand what it went through, but it did. I am in awe of you." As he spoke  he reached a hand up and ran his fingers across the tattoo that ran from the dip of your neck to your shoulder "paulum contrite aunt omnes nos" Castiel read.

Your head dipped to follow the trail of his fingers, eyes sliding shut at his touch. "We are all a little broken" your eyes raised to meet his as he translated the script from Latin to English.

You smiled at him and brought a hand to his cheek, "don't we make a perfect pair, the stripper and the fallen Angel."

Castiel laughed and let his hand drift down your arm and back to your hand. "You said to not let Dean give me advise on girls, but I want to experience it. If it would be to uncomfortable y/n I understand."

"Castiel, it's not that. It's just, you're hurt. I'm not sure you are in any shape for a lesson on hooking up right now."

His eyes dropped down to his lap as he listened to your words and you felt a tug in your heart. Surely a kiss wouldn't kill him.  You brought your hand under his chin and lifted his face up until you were eye to eye with him. "You'll tell me if anything hurts, right?"

Castiel nodded slightly and pressed your lips to his cheek as you slid your hands to the nape of his neck. You traced a few small kisses towards his mouth and as your lips touched his you felt him take a short gasp of breath. Pulling back slightly you looked into his eyes, which had taken on a glassy look. Your lips quirked up into a smile and you licked your lips in anticipation of kissing Cas. Moving slowly you let your lips fall gently into his, flicking your tongue out to tease at his lips. After a moment you felt Castiel's mouth move beneath yours and you deepened the kiss, using your tongue to brush past his teeth. A small groan left Castiel's mouth and vibrated into yours and you felt your whole body shudder slightly at the sensation.

Castiel's hands suddenly came up to you face, one sliding back to tangle in your short hair, the other sliding down the front of your neck and settling in the strap to your tank top. His mouth moved more urgently now, his tongue reaching out to taste your tongue, nipping at your lip. Your body instinctively began to rise from your chair and press into him, wanting that contact, but you froze when you heard him gasp in pain.

"Oh god Cas, are you okay?" You pulled back and sat in your chair. The space between you, while still only a matter of inches, seemed so much farther. "What hurts?"

Cas groaned "everything hurts. There is a cut on the side of my lip. I think we might have pressed too hard."

"I'm sorry Castiel. Maybe this was a bad idea." Your hand reached for his face and your thumb ghosted over the swollen corner of his lip.

"No y/n. I want to taste you. I want to feel your body on mine. I want to see you…" You didn't let Castiel finish his sentence, instead you stood up and began moving some pillows on the couch around. Then you stood in front of the angel and slowly began undress. This wasn't a strip tease or some dance. You felt more vulnerable removing a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top then you had ever felt on stage.

Castiel took a deep breath and leaned back on the pillow, eyes following your every move. You stood before him naked and his gaze made you feel warm. Other men looked at you as something to be conquered or like they couldn't wait to play with. The way Castiel looked at you made you feel like you were about to be worshiped.

"Can I … " Castiel stood slowly up, wincing slightly as his muscles pulled at the stitches. Without thinking you stepped towards him put our hands to his waist to hold him up. Castiel’s hands gripped into your shoulders as he pulled himself upright. You had always like tall men, but Castiel stood face to face with you and his blue eyes look deep into yours before he pressed his lips to yours for a kiss. He moved slowly at first, letting his hands explore your neck and back, moving them around to the front, sliding across your stomach and chest, his fingertips barely touching the skin, leaving a trail of fire behind them. You felt your body start to shiver at his touch and he drew you in for a hug. “Are you cold? You’re shaking”

“No Cas… your touch…I’ve never felt anything like it.” You looked into his eyes and moved your hands to the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it over his torso. His eyes closed at the feeling of your knuckles brushing his abdomen as you pulled the shirt off. You couldn’t help as a sense of sadness floated across you as you took in his injuries. Your hand went to his cheek and you lowered your mouth to just beside the cut on his lip, you peppered kisses across his jaw and neck, willing yourself to move slowly even though with every gasp and moan that Castiel released made you want to dig into him with your fingers and press his body into yours. Your hands roved down his sides as you kissed and licked and nipped at his skin, feeling his whole body tense and relax as your worked gently across on nipple. His hands came to your head and he laced his fingers through your hair.

Your fingers reached the waistband of his boxers and you lowered yourself to your knees in front of him, tilting your head back to look into his eyes. The bright blue was blown out and he was panting slightly, his bottom lip pressed between his teeth. You pressed your forehead to his stomach and began sliding the boxers down a little at a time, pressing your lips and tongue against the skin left behind, following the soft trail of hair lower. Castiel gasped when he was finally free from the fabric, fingers digging into your head. You took a deep breath and tried to remind yourself that this was the first time he was feeling this and to make it worth it for his. You brought your hands to his hips and pressed him gently back onto the couch, sliding slowly back up him, pressing your body gently against his, letting him feel the slight friction of your skin again his.

“Castiel” you whispered as you came even with his face. “You okay?”

“Yes. I didn’t know it was possible to feel this much. My whole body…” He stopped and looked at your lips and you felt your mouth tilt into a smile.

“Honey, you haven’t even begun to feel what this is like yet.” Pressing a fast, hard kiss onto his mouth you slid your hands in between your bodies and grabbed his shaft in one hand, lightly cupping his balls in the other. As you worked at him gently you began kissing your way quickly back down his body, following your earlier path with more hunger and urgency. When you reached his hip bone you gave him one final nip before taking him into your mouth, the deep moan that came from deep in his chest driving you absolutely wild. You felt yourself beginning to lost control as you moved your mouth over him, trying to match the erratic thrust of his hips. Your fingers splayed across his stomach as you tried to slow his movements and you felt Castiel’s hand release your hair and reach for your hand. Taking this as a sign that he needed more attention you gave one last long drag of your mouth onto his cock before moving your body up his, straddling his hips and letting your warm opening settle over him.

Castiel’s body went unnaturally still as you slid over him, easing your way as you studied his face to make sure you didn’t hurt him. Castiel’s eyes were locked on yours and for the first time in your life you felt a connection that was not just physical. His hands gripped yours and you pressed them above his head as you lowered yourself down to kiss him. It was like time stood still as you moved together, small noised escaped your mouths as you explored each other. When you found that sweet spot, where Castiel was hitting you just right, you couldn’t hold back any longer, increasing the speed of your hips as Castiel gripped into your hands with all his strength. Your face moved to Castiel’s neck, burying there as you felt yourself unable to hold out anymore, your climax making your entire body flex and shake around Castiel. A low growl erupted from Castiel as he felts you contract around him and his release chased yours, filling you up. Your sweat soaked bodies clung to each other as you waited for your hearts to beat normal and your breath to come as something other than a sharp in and out.  

Castiel’s hands moved to your back and began to trace light circles, like he was trying to touch everywhere at once. His low, gravelly voice rumbled in your ear “Y/n… that was… like nothing I have ever felt before. Thank you”

The formality in his voice made a laugh jump from your mouth. Kissing him happily on the mouth you ran your fingers across his wounds, “Are you okay? Do you feel okay?”

Cas’s hand captured yours and he brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips across your knuckles. “I am sore, but I will be fine. If it’s okay, I’d just like to stay right here, like this, for a little while longer.”

“We can stay her as long as you want Castiel.” Knowing that morning would come soon and with it the Winchesters, you took advantage of this moment of calm and peace to brush the hair from the fallen Angel’s eyes, kiss his temple lightly and settle in next to him until day came and with it the next adventure.


	4. Learning to Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to keep your hands off each other after a successful hunt, you and Dean find yourself inviting Castiel to join in the fun.

Sam and Dean had arrived at Gypsy’s to see you on stage and Castiel nowhere to be found. Their concern was amusing, their shock that you actually had an apartment that you lived at was even more so, their surprise that it was a really nice was a little annoying. You had explained that it had seemed like those few years after you were rescued were going to destroy you. Your mother fell ill, cancer, and died a year later. When you were 18 your dad was in a horrific car accident and didn’t survive. Objectively you knew that both were in a better place, that their pain and suffering was over, but the memory of those years still stung. They hadn’t left you with much, but when your father’s will was read you found that he had left you with the key’s to an apartment. Why he had it you didn’t know, but it was spacious and rent controlled, so with the money you made at Gypsy’s it was affordable, so you kept it.   It had two bedrooms and a pull out couch in the living room so everyone had room to sleep and the 4 of you fell into routine quickly. It could have been awkward, hell, it should have been awkward, but it seemed to kind of fall into place. You and Dean settled into a routine of heavy flirting… it was nothing for him to walk by and grab your ass or drag a hand across your chest giving in a playful squeeze. You didn’t think twice about pressing a kiss to his neck or licking his earlobe playfully, or even going for a little grab under the table at dinner. You and Sam eased into a friendship, your only reference to your one night together was to suggest that he was the best pimp in town, since he sent Dean your way and Dean had led to Cas.  It was a joke, but when both boys realized that you and Cas had hooked up they response was akin to congratulating someone for winning a gold medal. They were more excited for Castiel getting laid then Cas had been. As for Castiel, you could tell he was just trying to fgure out where he fit in now that he no longer brought his angel powers to the table. Castiel had healed faster than you anticipated, although it was still longer then the angel was used to and he had been grounded at the apartment while the rest of you went out to hunt.

 

With the Winchesters in town you took a few days off from dancing to go after the vampire nest that you had been trying to track. It had taken a few days of concerted effort, but you eventually trailed them to an abandoned warehouse (not the one you originally thought) and you rather easily dispatched them. The only real injury was your own, a nasty gash across your upper arm. You had hoped that you might find one of the missing girls alive, but this nest wasn’t like that, and you came home empty handed.

 

“y/n, damn girl, I’m not going to lie, you look fucking sexy all sweaty and covered in blood like that” Dean said as Sam patched up your arm at the car.

 

“Yeah? This is what does it for you? How will you control yourself over there?” you winked at Dean as Sam taped off the dressing.

 

“Might not control myself.” Dean walked over and grabbed your hips, pressing you against the car, mouth coming to your ear, breath hot on your neck “I might just take you right now, pound up into you until you scream.”

 

Your hand dragged across the front of his jeans and you turned your face so it pressed into his, tsking your tongue “I believe I made you a promise….”

 

Dean slapped his hand on the top of the car twice and looked over your shoulder “I’m gunna need you to find somewhere to be tonight Sammy.”

 

“Yeah. Not a problem.” Sam said raising his eyebrows “Just… stop this until we get home. I’ll grab my bag and hit up a motel tonight.”

 

You felt your heart stutter as Dean stepped away and opened the door for you to climb into the back seat. As you crawled past Sam you smiled and said “Unless you want to join in Sam, wouldn’t want to leave anyone out.”

 

Dean barked out a laugh and Sam groaned “Wow. So that’s going to be a no.” but you would see his eye widen a little bit and you knew that the idea at least caught his attention.

 

The drive home was thankfully short and Sam practically bounded into the apartment and was back outside with his bag before you and Dean had even managed to make it down the hallway, unable to keep your hands off each other. “Cas is out for a walk, I’ll pick him up on my way. Just, text or something in the morning, or whenever you come up for air.”

 

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean said without taking his lips from your neck, his hand shooting out to toss Sam the keys.

 

As soon as Sam was out the door Dean grabbed you by the ass and pressed you up against the wall, your legs wrapping tight around his waist, his cock pressing into you through his jeans.

 

“It’s been too long since I felt this” Dean said at the same time as you managed to get out “get in the apartment”

 

Dean laughed and swung you around to the door, fumbling with the doorknob as you crashed through into the living room. You were a tangle of arms and legs and lips as you tore each other’s clothes off and landed on the couch. Last time with Dean had been a game of who could would be in charge, this time you were both frantic and your nails dug into his back and his fingers pressed into you, making you grind into him.

 

Finding yourself on top of Dean you gave him one long kiss before whispering in his ear “A promise is a promise” and giving him a wink. You slowly began sliding yourself down his body, finger pressing into his muscles as your lips peppered kisses across his freckles, occasionally stopping to give a spot a little more attention. When you hit his nipple and you felt his body arch, you spent several minutes using your tongue to tease him, your hands drifting down to his waist, barely ghosting through the hair and grazing his shaft. The minute he started to push into you, you’d pull your hands away and move on. Eventually your lips found his thighs and you could hear him panting, his hands reaching down to guide your face. You took his wrists in your hands and pressed them into the couch, biting his inner thigh sharply to show your displeasure. You paused, allowing your tongue to lazily lick his base until you saw his fingers knot in the cushion. Taking your time you dragged your tongue up to his tip, tasting the precum that was dribbling out. Without a seconds hesitation you hallowed out your cheeks and took him all the way into your mouth, alternating between quick movements and slowly sliding him to the back of your throat, loving the sounds that drifted from his mouth. It didn’t take long for you to see his knuckles turn white and to feel his hips begin to thrust erratically, fucking into your mouth until his whole body tensed and released and your name came out in a yell.

 

Satisfied, you slid your mouth off of him, kissing the tip and licking him clean, before climbing up to rest on his lap. Your fingers wiped the corners of your lips and with Dean’s eyes on you, you slid your fingers in your mouth, making sure that every drip of him was accounted for. His breath was heavy and he struggled to pull himself up to meet your mouth with a kiss.

 

“Well played y/n. Give me a second and I’m going to give you yours. No way I’m leaving you unsatisfied after that.” He buried his face in your neck and brought his fingers down to your clit, rubbing slowly as you sat on top of him. It had only been a few minutes, but you could already feel him pressing back up, getting ready for a second round.

 

Suddenly Dean took a sharp breath and pulled back, his fingers stilling inside of you. “Cas… I thought Sam was going to pick you up?”

 

You looked over your shoulder to see Castiel standing in the doorway, holding your bra in one hand and leaning on the chair with the other. He looked disoriented, like he had no idea what he had walked into. You gave him a smile and a wink and said “Hey baby, like what you see?”

 

Castiel drew a deep breath in and let it out shakily. “I’m not sure. I feel…I want to…” Eyes full of confusion Castiel took a step forward and sat in the chair.

You turned back to Dean and laughed. “I think our boy needs a minute. Do you mind if I go give him a little bit of love?”

 

Dean looked at Cas and then back to you. “So long as your back over here for the big finish.”

 

You kissed Dean and then walked over to where Castiel sat. Slowly you began taking his clothes off, checking in to make sure he was okay with it. When you reached his white boxers his fingers knotted in yours and he looked over your shoulder at Dean. “Is he going to watch?”

 

“Do you want him to?” you asked, fingers playing at his waistband. “We can stop if you want.”

 

“No.” Castiel’s voice was deep and gravelly, “I want him… I want him to watch like I watched you.”

 

“Fair enough. Let the show begin” Dean quipped from the couch, relaxing back into the cushions and stroking his dick lazily and you turned back to Castiel.

 

Moving his boxers to the floor you straddled his lap and began slowly rolling your body on his, feeling his dick rub up against your increasingly wet folds. Castiel’s head tipped forward and you felt his tongue begin to lick across your nipple, his teeth taking small bites as your chest pressed into him on each roll. Without a lot of warning you shifted your body up and on the next roll slid his entire length into you. For someone with such a small frame, Castiel was well built, and his package more than filled you up, his girth stretching you out and making you gasp and moan with each move.

 

Suddenly there seemed to be too many hands on your body and with Castiel still working your nipples you felt Dean’s body press in from behind you. His arms reaching around, one on Castiel’s head, and the other sliding between your bodies to rub your clit. That tiny pressure was all it took to have you jerking between the boys, your boys, as your body reached it’s climax. Within seconds Castiel yelled out and you felt him pulse into you, filling you up and drawing you down. Body exhausted you hung between Castiel and Dean, feeling their lips trace kisses across your chest, shoulders and mouth.

 

You reach one hand around Dean’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. “I thought you were just watching?” you said quietly as he pulled back, eyes meeting yours.

 

“I couldn’t just watch, the way he looked at you, the way you were moving over him, I couldn’t stay on the couch.” Still pressed between them Dean leaned his head down and rested his chis on your shoulder, his forehead gently leaning on Castiel’s.

 

You sat this way for what seemed like an eternity, but before long you felt hands beginning to stir again as Castiel’s hand came to your cheek, his other hand sliding down Dean’s neck to rest at his throat. Dean’s fingers dug into your shoulder as he tilted his head into Cas’s touch.

 

“Dean. Can I…” Before Castiel could finish the sentence Dean tipped his face forward and captured Castiel’s lips in his, deepening the kiss hungrily as Cas let out a guttural moan. Their bodies pressed against you as they made out and you found yourself unable to stop from moving with them, one hand gripping Dean’s thigh, you mouth sucking on Castiel’s neck.

 

“The bed.” You gasped, and the three of you untangled yourselves from each other and moved to the bedroom slowly, your hand wrapped in Dean’s, Dean’s mouth pressing kisses to Castiel’s face as they stumbled towards the bed. You laid down first, pulling Dean’s mouth away from Castiel and down onto you. Castiel stood at the side of the bed for a moment, just watching you and Dean move with each other, but when you reached a hand out to him he came quickly to lay at your side, his hands alternating between touching you, touching Dean and touching himself. Your hand reached down and found that Castiel was already thick with want and you pulled your face back from Dean and turned your head, leaning out to meet Castiel’s lips. Without your mouth to play with Dean began exploring, sucking on your neck before moving to one breast, teasing your nipple with his teeth before continuing down your body. When his tongue dipped inside you, you jerked off the bed and bit into Castiel’s lip as your body fought to regain control. Just as quickly as it came, Dean’s tongue was gone, the cold air making you ache with need.

 

Castiel groaned and began moving his hips into you and you could feel Dean in between you, working Castiel’s cock with his mouth, making Castiel gasp and pant with each movement. Suddenly Dean was moving back up your bodies, one knee on each side of you and Castiel. He pressed kisses onto each of your mouths before taking Castiel’s face in his hands. “Castiel, I want to fuck you while you are fucking y/n. Y/n, are you okay with that?”

 

You looked between Dean and Castiel. This was a side of Dean you had not imagined was there, but now that you were seeing it, you really liked it. Castiel seemed hesitant, you could tell he was holding his breath as he tried to figure out what you were doing. You kissed Dean on the mouth, your tongue slipping past his lips, the taste of both yourself and Castiel lingering.

 

Then you turned to Castiel and kissed his forehead lightly. “Breath Castiel. We’ve got you.”

 

Castiel nodded his head and looked at Dean. “Tell me what to do.”

 

Dean’s eyes flashed at Cas’s words and he sat back on his heels. “On your back y/n.” As you rolled over you kept one hand on Castiel’s neck, a touch point for the former angel. Dean spread your legs with his hands and began kissing down your thigh, dipping his tongue into your folds slowly, running his teeth over your clit as he moved up and down. “Give me your hand Cas.”

 

Castiel moved down your body and placed his hand in Dean’s and soon you felt his fingers sliding into you, one at first, but then more, all the while Dean continued to work at you with his tongue. The sensation of both boys on you at once had you wriggling under their touch.

 

“Dean, I need to cum. Jesus.” Your voice rasped out in small pants.

 

“Not yet sweetheart. Castiel, get between her legs. Now.” Castiel moved in between you and Dean and you looked down at the two men, Dean kneeling behind Castiel, his hands reaching around and pumping Castiel. Castiel’s head rocked back onto Dean’s shoulder, hands gripping Dean’s thighs where they caged his own. Dean's eyes met yours and he licked his lips and inhaled deeply.

 

“y/n. Touch yourself.” Dean’s voice wasn’t rough, but it demanded to be listened to. You slowly sucked a finger into your mouth before moving your hand to your slit, sliding it in and out to the rhythm that Dean was setting with Castiel.

 

“Look at her Castiel. Look at how wet she is for us.”  Castiel tipped his head forward and raked his gaze from where your hand was working up to you your face. “Do you want her Castiel?”

 

“Yes.” Castiel exhaled.

 

“Yes what?” Dean growled in his ear.

 

“Yes Dean. I want her.” At Castiel’s words Dean wrapped a large hand around the base of his neck and pushed him roughly forward, his face falling to yours and his body blanketing over you. The minute his body made contact you bucked your hips up into him, desperate for him to fill you up.

 

Dean’s had one hand still wrapped around Castiel’s thick member and you felt him line it up with your slit, sliding it across the wet opening a few times. His other hand gripped Castiel’s hip and prevented him from pushing in any deeper. Both you and Castiel were desperate for release, but Dean wasn’t ready to give it to you yet. You reached your arms around Castiel, one hand gripping tightly into his hair, the other grabbing where Dean’s hand held Castiel's hips back.

“Dean. Let him fuck me. Please." Your words came out in a whine as you tried to gain purchase on Castiel only to have Dean pull him back again.

 

Dean hovered above both you and Castiel for an unending moment before pressing Castiel into you in one swift movement, both of you crying out from the feeling. Your legs flexed into Castiel trying to pull him as tight as possible, instinctively not wanting to lose the heavy feeling of him filling you up. Dean reached around and slid a finger over your clit as Castiel drew back, using your fluids as a lube, before moving back behind Castiel. Bracing one hand on his back he slid his finger into Castiel, who jerked forward at the sensation, hitting you deeper then you even imagined was possible. “Dean” he cried, before you captured his mouth in a kiss.

 

“So tight Castiel” Dean said in a deep voice. “It’s okay Castiel, it will be okay. Just breath.”

 

You could feel Castiel exhale into your mouth as you tried to calm him with your kiss, rolling your hips up into him, keeping the momentum that he had built up. You could feel the exact moment that Dean entered him, every muscle in Castiel’s body flexed and his face flew to your neck, his muffled cry of Dean’s name buried in your skin. As Dean began pumping in and out of Castiel, it pressed Castiel further and further into you, filling you up and stretching you out, hitting your g-spot on each pass. Castiel pushed up onto his elbows and began kissing you with renewed passion, the sensation of both being inside you and having Dean inside him making him shiver as he starting tipping towards his climax.

 

Dean leaned over Castiel’s back pressed his face to Castiel’s shoulder, one arm wrapped around his body and pressed where Castiel was buried inside of you. “I want you both to cum together. Do you understand?” Both you and Castiel muttered replies and Dean’s hand began rubbing at your clit, his other hand reaching down to fondle Castiel’s balls.

 

Castiel gasped and yelled “Dean. Now.” and you felt him shudder as his body climaxed inside of you, pulsing and releasing his hot fluid as Dean upped the speed at which he was rubbing you.

 

You dug your fingers into Castiel’s shoulder as you reached your own climax, your walls contracting around Castiel as you milked the last of his orgasm, pulling him closer as you rode out your own wave.

 

“My turn” Dean growled as he pounded into Castiel, his hands bracing himself for release. You could feel the moment when Dean reached his climax and Castiel let out a low hiss as Dean filled him up. Dean collapsed forward, peppering kisses onto Castiel’s shoulders as they rolled to the side so as not to crush you under their weight.

 

You rolled with them so you were face to face with Castiel, and Dean was spooning into Castiel from the other side, his hand draped across Castiel and gripped into your side. You propped up onto one elbow and leaned across to kiss Dean deeply, before sliding back and kissing Castiel. “Breath Castiel. Sleep. Okay?”

 

Castiel sighed contentedly and you watched as his eyes drifted closed. You pressed a kiss to his forehead as Dean rested his lips on Castiel’s shoulder. You reached down and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over your bodies and marveled at your luck before drifting off to sleep yourself.


	5. I Want Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new position at Gypsy's you've got increased responsibilities and increased stress. When a vendor proves to be the distraction you need, you end up with a pretty sweet deal and a lot of tasty fun.

The Winchesters had stayed with you for a few more days before moving on, a case calling them to go knows where. Castiel had stayed about a week longer, recovering from his wounds completely before telling you that he had some business to attend to. You had gotten used to their presence in your apartment, in your life, and their departure had been harder to take then you anticipated. That was about a month ago and you were settling back into your new normal… which was pretty much the same as your old normal… following up on local cases during the day, dancing at night. Olivia had actually given you some more responsibilities and a raise, and you were grateful that you had something to occupy your time, it helped keep you from thinking about Dean and Castiel. Your last few days together had been memorable to say he least and you were trying not to pine away for them.

Your new job was pretty cushy, Olivia wanted to branch out a bit, not away from the burlesque business, but by having more theme nights, something besides just 80’s night and Beach Party Night. So you had spent some time talking with the clients and figuring out what they would like and had come up with a few ideas that you were excited to try. First up was this Friday, only a few days away, and you had gotten the idea to transform the entire club into a game of Candyland. You had gone with the girls to buy new outfits and had been working for days to come up with new routines to candy themed songs. For the first time there was going to a coherent throughline for an entire night instead of it just being a bunch of songs that the dancers liked. Being in charge was exhilarating, but also stressful. With only 48 hours to go you were supervising a rehearsal (the girls on stage were killing it with the opener, **_I Want Candy_** ) and waiting for the vendor to show up. You had ordered a ton of candy and he had promised that he would set up the club like a candy lovers paradise. You hoped that he would be able to deliver.

“Charmaine! You look great up there- just make sure that whatever you are doing, you can do in your costume and heels. No one’s going to be turned on if you bite it or kick Janelle in the head” Charmaine stopped halfway around the pole, one leg wrapped holding herself up, the other leg inches from Janelle’s head.

Janelle smacked Charmaine’s foot and nodded towards the door “Who’s the candy man?”

You turned to the door and spotted a slight man leaning on the door frame, a rolling cart of jars full of candy in front of him, a lollipop tucked in his cheek, a smirk on his lips.

“Don’t stop on account of me ladies, carry on!” His voice was teasing and his eyes flicked across the room, taking a moment to appraise each girl before moving on, finally resting on you. “y/n, I assume?”

“Gabriel” you said, setting down the pile of costumes you had picked up, moving his way to shake hands.

“In the flesh” Gabriel said, popping his lollipop in and out of his mouth as he spoke. Your eyes caught on the movement of his mouth, you could almost see his tongue swirl around the head of the lollipop as he sucked on it.

“So…” Gabriel said pushing off from the wall, “want to see what I have planned?”

With a start you ripped your attention away from his tongue, hoping he hadn’t noticed you staring. “Of course! Why don’t you bring your cart over here to the bar.”

**********

Over the next few days you spent a ton of time with Gabriel, planning out the scheme of the bar, where to put the candy, what kind of treats would work best for each number. He had a handful of employees who would be rolling carts of candy that were chosen specifically for each song, ready to tempt a patron with a gumdrop or a chocolate covered strawberry, whatever the mood required.

He was so not your type, you were usually only attracted to guys that were taller then you, something about shorter guys made you uncomfortable, but after a few days with Gabriel you found that he was growing on you. His wicked sense of humor and the way he clearly loved his job was overriding whatever physical misgivings you had.

“Hey doll, ready for the big night?” Gabriel walked into Gypsy’s like he had worked there forever, motioning his workers towards the extra dressing room that had been set up like a staging area for his sweets.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” You leaned in a kissed Gabriel on the cheek and he gave you a quick hug. Your nerves were on edge, the club looked amazing, the dark booths bathed in cotton candy colored lights and jars of candy adorning every nook and cranny.

“The place looks great. You look great. This costume…” Gabriel let out a low whistle as he swatted at your backside, which was currently covered in a few layers of bright pink tutu, so short that your tight purple underwear could be seen.

You spun and gave a little wiggle so Gabriel could get the full effect. “You like? All the girls have something similar for the opener.”

“I like” Gabriel said, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket he leaned back on a barstool. “I like it quite a bit.”

“And you’re not even getting the full effect. I’ve got a few surprises stashed away, one of which is inspired by you.” You sent a wicked grin Gabriel’s way as he gestured to himself in mock surprise. “I’ve noticed that you always have a bit of candy hidden away somewhere… let’s just say I’ve got a few things hidden away myself.”

“In that outfit hiding anything would be difficult. How about a hint? Can’t be chocolate, it would melt.” His eyes roved over your body, looking for any spot where candy might be stashed.

“Well, I’m not telling. You’ll just have to stick around for the show to find out.”

Gabriel laughed and pushed off from the bar “I wouldn’t miss it. But now, I need to go make sure my end of the deal comes off without a hitch. I’ll see you around.”

The next few hours flew by, the club was completely transformed, patrons were milling around, eating candy and enjoying the ambiance and the girls were ready to go. Normally Olivia MC’ed the club, but tonight she wanted you to do it. Dancing was one thing, but you had never gotten on the mic before and you found yourself a bit frozen as you waited behind the curtain. You had made the mistake of peeking out and the club was packed- let them see you mostly naked, no big deal, but walking out and talking had your stomach in knots.

A hand at your back jerked you back into reality. Turning you saw Gabriel sliding in beside you. “You got this y/n, It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, just go out there and tell them to enjoy the show. Then get to dancing and showing them what you can really do.” His hand ran across the back of your top, lingering on the tight string that crisscrossed your back. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Depends, what do you think it is?” You winked at Gabriel as you pushed the curtain aside, stepping out onto the stage and introducing the first ever Candyland theme night. The crowd was totally into it and by the time the music started up you were completely relaxed.

Dancing, especially this kind of dancing, usually had a certain amount of seriousness to it. You were trying to seduce the men and women in the audience, but the theme was all about fun and for the first time in a long time you found yourself dancing with abandon, just enjoying being on stage.  You caught Gabriel’s eye a few times as he moved through the club, making sure his employees kept the candy flowing and the patrons happy. You couldn’t help but feel a thrill when you saw his reaction to your hidden candy, a bra top made completely out of candy necklaces. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but holy shit was the crowd reaction worth it. You thought Gabriel was going to fall over right there. When you slipped a few spare necklaces out and started handing them out to the crowd you made sure to slide one around his neck, pulling the elastic out and taking a bite for yourself before dancing away.

*********

After a few hours of dancing and a few more of cleaning up and reveling in the success of the evening, you finally collapsed on the couch in your room. You thought back over the night and smiled to yourself, you had actually done it, you had pulled off a major event and had fun doing it. You stretched and rolled over onto your side, you eye catching on a basket that had been placed on your dresser.

You grabbed the card and saw the messy handwriting scrawled across the paper “Congrats on a great night. Here are a few treats for you to celebrate. Enjoy them by yourself or give me a call, I’d be glad to sweeten the deal. Gabe” The basket was full of all sorts of candy, plus a few things that were decidedly more intriguing, including a bottle of chocolate syrup. You stood there for a moment contemplating your next move, you were exhausted, but the offer of a night with Gabriel was too compelling to pass up. Before you could change your mind you grabbed your phone and shot off a quick text.

_Still awake?_

_Of course. You find anything interesting in your room?_

_Possibly. But I’m not sure what to do with all this candy._

_Hmmmm…. I can think of a few things._

_I bet you can. Just for my own knowledge, what would you do with the chocolate sauce?_

_Depends on how sticky you are willing to get._

Your fingers hovered over your phone. Texting was fun, but for whatever reason you wanted to tease Gabriel into losing his mind, so you grabbed the chocolate syrup and went quickly into the bathroom, grabbing the candy necklace bra on your way.

You clicked send and waited. The picture you had sent over wasn’t anything too revealing, I was a nice shot of you sitting on the edge of the tub, short pink skirt flared around your thighs, candy bra barely covering your breasts, chocolate dripping off your fingers into the space between your boobs, your teeth holding your fingers while your tongue darted out to lick up the chocolate. Thank god your phone had a timer on the camera otherwise you never would have been able to get the shot.

After what seemed like an eternity Gabriel texted back.

_“Don’t move a muscle. I’m coming over.”_

*********

Your door hadn’t been locked so when Gabriel showed up he merely had to knock and then let himself in. You were still sitting on the edge of the tub when the door opened, but when he called out your name you stood up and walked to the doorway, chocolate still dripping down your breasts and past your navel. Gabriel stopped and stared as you leaned on the door frame, one eyebrow quirked up at the man in front of you.

“So… it seems like I’ve made a bit of a mess” you said as you trailed a finger through the chocolate before bringing your fingers to your mouth.

You expected Gabriel to look wrecked by the vision of you, covered in candy and chocolate, instead he looked positively giddy. It threw you off your game a little bit. You were used to being in a position of power, but standing in front of Gabriel it was abundantly clear that he wasn’t going to fall for your teasing so easily.

“That does look… messy.” Gabriel said as he walked over to the basket of goodies he had left. “Tasty too. I’m wondering, if I could just get one little nibble.” He glanced over to you and pulled a lollipop out of the basket.  

“Maybe just a tiny bite” you said, spreading your arms to the side of the doorway so he could see your whole body.

Gabriel pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and dragged it up the trail of chocolate sauce before placing it in your mouth. “Hold on to this for me will you?”

Before you could answer Gabriel was leaning down and trailing his tongue across your stomach, licking up the remaining chocolate, dragging his mouth across your skin to where it disappeared into your skirt. Gabriel ducked beneath the skirt and ran his hot mouth over your underwear, the sensation of his hot breath rubbing through the fabric causing you to clench your legs into his hands.

“So wet, y/n” Gabriel murmured as he pulled the purple fabric down, one hand dragging it off your ankles while the other pressed into you, one finger followed by another sliding in and working you over. After a moment his mouth returned you and his tongue joined his fingers, the wet pull of his tongue dragging across your clit as his fingers pressed in deeper. When he found the right angle your entire body jerked forward, a wicked moan spilling from your mouth and you wrapped one hand into his hair, using the other to brace yourself against the wall. Gabriel increased the speed of his fingers and kept licking and nipping at your swollen clit until you couldn’t think straight anymore and you felt yourself hit the point of no return, your body spasming around Gabriel’s fingers his tongue keeping up a relentless pace until you were completely wrecked and had no more to give.

Holding you by the waist Gabriel started kissing his way back up your body to where the candy bra pressed into your breasts. His teeth nipped at the candy, pulling it away from your skin only to let it snap back into place as the candy broke off in his mouth. The sharp sting of the elastic making you gasp, Gabriel’s laugh vibrating on your skin as he moved across the bra, strategically pulling pieces off as he went. his mouth finally left the candy and moved onto your neck and jaw, his hand slowly pulling the lollipop from your mouth and replacing it with a deep kiss, his tongue tasting of sugar and mixing with the chocolate in yours.

Pulling away Gabriel raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, his hands trailing down your sides “So it looks like you’re all clean. If there’s nothing else you need?” His voice trailed off as he made to leave.

“Oh I don’t think so” your voice carried across the room “You’re full of shit, there is no way that you drove all the way over here in the middle of the night to just lick some chocolate off of me and go on your way.”

“To be fair, I also got some bra candy out of the deal and I got to hear you cum with my name on your lips and my lips... well... we kow where my lips were. Feels like a good night to me.” Gabriel said, his eyes twinkling.

“You know what, you’re totally right. But you are forgetting about something” you said as you moved in on Gabriel “I haven’t had my dessert yet and it feels extremely unfair for you to get some and for me to be left wanting. Don’t you agree?”

“What do you have in mind? I’m game for pretty much anything.” Gabriel smirked and leaned on the back of the couch.

“Excellent. Clothes off sweetheart, I’m going to need a blank canvas.” Gabriel’s eyes widened, but he didn’t protest, slowly removing his t-shirt and jeans. “Underwear too, wouldn’t want those to get all messy.”

You stopped for a minute to admire Gabriel, he wasn’t your usual cup of tea, but he was built almost perfectly and you couldn’t help but draw in a stiff breath when your eyes landed on his waist, his erection already making itself known even though you hadn’t laid a hand on him yet.

“Like what you see?” Gabriel said, echoing back your words from earlier.

“I like” you said, “but let’s see if we can improve upon it just a little bit.” Rummaging through the basket you find what you were looking for, you turn and shake the packet at him. “How did you know these were my favorite?”

“You may have mentioned Pop Rocks being a favorite a time or two.”

“Well, just you wait to see what I’m going to do with these. On your back on the couch.” You used a hand to push Gabriel back on the couch, climbing over his lap so you were straddling him, pink skirt fanning out over his waist, his erection pushing up against you.

You sit for a moment and just get used to the feel of him under you before you grab the chocolate syrup and start drizzling it over his chest, not following any particular path, just making a trail of chocolate from his collarbone to his shaft, drawing a small line of chocolate up to the tip. Setting the bottle aside, you lean forward and begin trailing your tongue across the chocolate, nipping at Gabriel’s skin every once in a while, dragging your lips across his nipple and listening to the soft murmur of his voice. You slide your body lower and trace the chocolate up his shaft, tongue teasing the tip, tasting the chocolate mixed with precum before allowing his entire length to press into your mouth. Gabriel’s hands wrap into your hair and he begins to rock up into you, matching your rhythm as he fucks into your mouth. You can feel him begin to tense up and you pull away with gasp.

“Not quite yet.” You say as you catch your breath “I still have some candy to use.” You tear open the bag of Pop Rocks and pour some into your mouth, letting the tiny pieces of candy start to fizz and pop before bringing your mouth back down to Gabriel’s swollen penis. You grip him lightly and guide him back into your mouth, letting the candy spread across him as you take him in all the way to the back of your throat.

“y/n!” Gabriel yells as his hips snap up into you. You press your hands into his thighs and slowly tighten and loosen your mouth around him, letting the candy do its job, you can feel his muscles tightening as he tries to hang on, but the sensation is too much and he begins to push in and out in sporadically, a jumble of words spilling from his mouth as he reaches his climax. You swallow the candy and his cum, feeling it pop all the way down your throat, continuing to suck until he goes lax and pulls away.

“Fuck. y/n. I had no idea that would feel that way. Where the hell did you learn that?” Gabriel pulls you up his body and presses a kiss to your mouth, the slick of sweat and chocolate sliding between you.

“I told you I had a few tricks” you say as you press your face into his neck, planting a few small kisses along his collarbone.

“I guess I’m going to have to get a little more imaginative next time.” Gabriel says, turning his head and kissing your forehead.

“So there’s going to be a next time, is there?” you tease.

Gabriel reaches over the edge of the couch and drags his jeans closer, digging in the pocket for a moment before pulling a lollipop out triumphantly. “Damn right there will be a next time.”

You laugh as Gabriel pops the candy in his mouth and settle in for a moment. It will be morning soon and you need to get some rest “Want to stay the night with me?” you ask Gabriel, tilting your head up to look him in the eye.

“Here?” Gabriel says, looking around the room “I’m all for snuggling, but this couch is going to feel real small, real fast.”

You laugh and smack him on the chest playfully. “Not here. My apartment, your place, wherever. Just, want to stick together for tonight.”

Gabriel pulls away slightly and you feel every spot that your skin is stuck to yours, the chocolate and the cum drying in between your bodies. “I think we’re already stuck together. My place. Shower and then some sleep.  After that we can see what kind of trouble we can get into. Who knows, might find a new use for Pop Rocks myself.”

You laugh as Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at you and you untangle yourself from his body, slipping some clothes on before following him out the door, happy in the knowledge that you’re about to speed some time with a guy that’s willing to get a little dirty to have a little fun.

 


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Gabriel in it has become normal, until a trip into the woods reveals more then you ever imagines possible.

Life felt weird. For the first time since you were 16 life felt normal. Stable. Calm. Since the Candy Land theme night at Gypsy’s life had become simpler than it had been in years. You were holding theme nights every week and while that was stressful, you found you had a knack for it. You were building a community of suppliers who you were working with consistently and life had settled into an easy routine. You weren’t even really hunting anymore. Not because you didn’t want to, but because you didn’t need to. That drive had faded away and you found that you didn’t miss it. As you sat at the desk you had moved into your room at the club you realized that you were happy, and that it was a feeling you hadn’t truly felt in a long time.

“Knock, knock doll” You started at the sound of Gabriel at the door. He had become a permanent fixture in your life, both professionally and personally. In fact, he had moved into the apartment a few weeks ago and you were shocked at how your home suddenly felt complete. “You ready?”

An easy smile spread across your face. “You sure you won’t tell me where we are going?” You crossed the room and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Not a chance” he mumbled into your mouth as you deepened your kiss and ran your hands down his sides, sliding your fingers under the band of his boxers as you pressed your body into his. He pulled back and nipped at your lips with a smile, “Good try, but I’m not going to fall for your feminine wiles. It’s a surprise. I already grabbed your bag from home and Olivia knows you’re leaving early. Now turn off that computer and get your ass down to the car”

***************

The drive was longer then it probably needed to be since Gabriel kept taking random turns and doubling back on himself to keep you guessing. Finally, he had no choice but to turn into the State Park and check in at the front booth. As he climbed back in the car you couldn’t help but stare at him. You had mentioned this place once in passing, a footnote to another story, but somehow he had known… or guessed… that it was important.

Gabriel returned your smile and gave your leg a gentle squeeze. “This okay?”

“More then.” You said as he drove down the dirt road towards the cabins.

You hadn’t been here in years, but it felt like coming home. The last time you came you had been alone, emotions raw from your father’s death and the place had felt like a stranger. You had thought if you had come to the park, walked the trails, sat by the river, you’d be able to feel your family with you, but all you had felt was empty. So even though this place had been a huge part of your life, even though it had always felt like home, you had never come back. Until now. You laced your fingers with Gabe’s and smiled out the window at the passing trees. You could see the sparkle of the river through the tree trunks and you could smell the pine on the air. Your heart swelled for this place, for the man sitting next to you, and you relaxed back into your seat.

The drive to the cabin wasn’t long and soon you were climbing out and stretching in the fading light. “I’m going to walk down to the river” you said with a glance at Gabriel. “You want to come?”

He was leaning on the hood of the car watching you with a small smile. “I’m going to get our stuff in and put the food away and then I’ll come down.”

“I’ll stick close to the trail so you can find me.” You said moving towards to trail that led from the side of the cabin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll always find you.” Gabriel said with a wink as he grabbed the bags from the car.

“Hey Gabriel,” you said as he climbed the steps. His eyes met yours and you felt your heart skip a beat. “I love you. I don’t say it enough, but I do. You know that right?”

The smile that split his face sent a rush through you. It was true, you struggled to say those words. You did your best to make sure he felt it and saw it, how much he meant to you, but the words seldom were said.

“I know doll. I love you too. Now get down to the river and relax. I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

***************

The river was just as you remembered it. Grass gave way to a stony shore which flowed seamlessly into the river. It wasn’t very wide or deep, so you could wade right in, but the current moved fast enough that you could hear it. You loved that sound and you dropped your bag down on the ground as you sank onto a fallen log near the water and closed your eyes. Breathing in deep you let your mind wander- your father teaching you to fly fish, your mom showing you how to skip stones, bonfires on the shore, scary stories told while you shoved s’more’s in your mouth. A lifetime of vacations, a lifetime of memories. When you opened your eyes it was like the sky was on fire as the sun sank behind the mountains in the distance. You slipped off your shoes and rolled up your jeans before wading into the water. The shock of cold water bringing a smile to your face. It was like your heart was singing “home, home, home” over and over again and you marveled at how someplace can be such a part of you, even if you hadn’t been there in years.

A gentle cough broke your reverie and you turned to see Gabriel at the end of the path, arms loaded down with a blanket and bag of food. He raised his arms in question and quirked his eye brow at you, the silent question clear in your mind. ‘let’s get comfy and eat, okay?’

You waded your way back to shore and took the blanket from his arms, shaking it out and laying on the grass. Gabriel set the food down and watched as you started grabbing sticks and small logs from the surrounding area.

“What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

“Gathering wood. Making a fire. Getting comfy.” You said with your arms loaded up. You rolled your sleeves up and started building the perfect fire. Smiling at the way it was all coming back to you. “Go get some pine cones, okay?”

“Pine cones?” Gabriel looked skeptical, but he got up and moved towards the trees.

“Yup, a bunch. The drier the better.” You snagged a lighter out of your bag and put a ring of larger rocks around the wood, smiling at your newly built fire pit.

You grabbed a handful of pine cones from Gabriel and indicated where he should drop the rest before turning back to your work. It took a second, but you got a spark and added needles and another pine cone, leaning down close to blow on the tiny embers. Pretty soon you had a fire going and you leaned back on your heels to admire your work. With a smile you looked over to Gabriel who was staring at you with a funny look on his face.

“What?” you asked as your straightened up.

“Nothing. It’s just that, well, I forget sometimes how you all can be.” He was starting at you like it was the first time he had ever seen you.

“Who all?” you asked as you walked over to the blanket and flopped down, fingering through the food Gabriel had brought.

Shaking his head Gabriel fixed his eyes on yours, “Nothing. Just, that was incredibly sexy. I’ve seen you dance, I’ve seen you strip and I’ve seen you naked more times than I can count, but that… it was like I was seeing the real you for the first time. You’re beautiful.”

Gabriel’s hand slid across your cheek and tangled in your hair, pulling your face to his, foreheads resting against each other. “I love you. Everything about you.”

Gabriel captured your smile with a kiss, lips and tongues sliding slowly together, hands slipping buttons open and shirts off. Skin on skin you laid back on the blanket with Gabriel. You had been together for months, but this felt different. It was like this place was making it different. You could hear the river bubbling in the background, the fire crackling nearby, the sound of the wind pulling at the trees and above it all you could hear Gabriel whispering your name. His lips trailed down your body, his warm tongue leaving a trail that would immediately chill in the breeze. Your body shivered underneath him as he wrapped his lips around one nipple, teasing the tip with his tongue, a moan sliding out of your mouth as you arched up into him. His hands sliding to your waist and lower, fingers ghosting across your skin before dipping inside you, already wet from his touch.

“I’m never going to get used to this” Gabriel voice rumbled against your skin as he kissed his way back up your body, lips finally finding lips.

“Gabriel” you gasped as he pulled back to look in your eyes. Dragging your hands down his body you wrapped your fingers around him, guiding him into you slowly. Your bodies moving together, you raised your knees to wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him closer. As soon as you pulled him in Gabriel began moving in earnest, each thrust eliciting a small moan from you as he rubbed over your g-spot. You were close and he knew it, his breath warm in your ear as whispered your name mixed with words you couldn’t make out. You rolled your hips into Gabriel, the friction too much to bear and with a gasp you felt your heart stutter as you climaxed around him, his hips continuing to snap forward, drawing your orgasm out.

“y/n… I can’t… I need…” Gabriel stuttered out several half statements as he continued to drive into you. “Close your eyes y/n’ Gabriel gasped as you felt him pulse inside you, cum filling you up as he flexed and relaxed.

Something in his voice demanded to be listened to and you slammed your eyes shut as you felt a sharp gust of wind slam into you. In an instant Gabriel’s weight was off of you and your body missed it in an almost painful way. Your eyes flew open and instinctively you backed up and pulled your knees into your chest. Gabriel kneeled a few feet away, his eyes following yours as you took in the sight in front of you. Massive golden wings stretched out from Gabriel’s back, the feathers reflecting the sunset and the fire, the colors rippling in the breeze.

When your eyes finally found Gabriel’s face again, your heart broke. Your Gabriel, always laughing and teasing, now looked at you like a broken man, hands draped across his legs, eyes pleading for you to understand, to not run away.

Unfolding yourself from the edge of the blanket you slid closer to Gabriel. You brought a hand to his cheek and brushed your thumb gently along his jaw, feeling his head tilt into the pressure. Your other hand slid across his shoulder and then ran tentatively across the ridge of his wing. Gabriel groaned and your hand froze, your eyes snapping back to his.

“It is okay?”

“Yes.” Gabriel whispered “It’s just. It feels so good”

Your hand began to explore less tentatively and as you wove your fingers through the feathers, feeling them bend to your touch. You could hear Gabriel moan and feel his body relax.

“Gabriel?” you started, bringing your hands down to arms, wrapping your fingers through his.  “Are you an angel?”

At first he didn’t answer, his eyes searching yours, before finally letting out a small sigh. “Yeah, Archangel actually. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? They’re beautiful.” You said eyeing the golden wings, which were know turning more silver as they reflected the rising moon. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re taking this awfully well. Most people would have freaked out if they saw my wings.” Gabriel twitched his wings behind him, stretching them out before settling back down and taking you in his arms.

“I guess we both have secrets.” Gabriel looked at you, but didn’t speak, giving you the space to tell your story. “So the short story is… when I was 16 I was kidnapped by a nest of vampires. I was the only one that survived. After my parents died I was a little lost, I tried coming here, but it felt empty and cold, so I went back to the city and found a job at Gypsy’s and started hunting. Which is where you came in, and for the first time in a long time I felt whole again. So you have wings. You’re still my Gabriel.”

When you looked back at Gabriel’s face you could see a million emotions flitting across it. You knew he had questions, but they could wait for another time. Instead he pressed his lips to your forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around you, folding his wings around you like a blanket, the tips brushing against you.

You reached your hands around his neck and pressed yourself in for a kiss, tongues sliding across each other as your fingers ran along the joint where the wings met skin. Gabriel’s gasp told you that this was a sensitive spot and you trailed your fingers through the feathers, stroking them gently as you kissed.

With a growl Gabriel gripped your hips and lifted you into his lap, his erection pressing at your entrance as you adjusted to the angle and slid down, feeling him fill you up completely. His hands helped you move over him and you felt flushed as his feathers dusted across your body, a million points of contact driving you closer to the edge. You buried your face in Gabriel’s shoulder as you felt yourself release, his hands moving you faster over him, his wings pressing you into his body and keeping you from collapsing into him. Before you had a chance to come down you felt Gabriel’s fingers dig into your hips as he came, your name spoken into your skin as he pressed his lips to your neck.

For a long moment you just clung to each other, relaxing into this new reality. Soon a laugh bubbled up from your mouth and Gabriel leaned back, his wings bracing against you, eyes questioning. “You know, once upon a time I was going to be a prima ballerina, my life mapped out in front of me and full of rehearsals and bloody toes and the magic of the stage. Then it all fell apart. This is a much better story, this is real magic… I strip and hunt monsters in my spare time and I just fucked an angel.”

Gabriel broke into a crooked grin and arched his eyebrow, “Technically you’ve been fucking an angel for months and didn’t even know it. I’m sure there’s a sin or two in there somewhere, but I’ll take it. So long as I get you, I’ll take all of it.”

Gabriel pulled you into another long kiss before breaking away with a chuckle, his wings tucking back in behind him. “So,” he said slyly, “Can we eat now?”

 

 


	7. Sex Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was inevitable- eventually The Winchesters would come to town and discover that you had moved in with Gabriel. When a mysterious case strikes too close to home you find out exactly what all your deepest desires are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing SPNGreeneyes for coming up with this plot and getting me unstuck from my writers block!

“Samantha!”

“What the fuck? Gabriel?”

“Brother…”

“ Y/n. Explain.”

You whipped your head around the apartment. You were just getting home from work and you were exhausted, Gabriel had waited at the club for you and you were really looking forward to just crashing into bed and getting a solid 8 hours of sleep. You were not prepared to open the door and for chaos to erupt.

“Wait! What? You guys all know each other?” Your eyes moved between the four men standing in your apartment. Gabriel looked positively giddy at the situation, but everyone else seemed less than thrilled. Dean and Sam looked ready to murder someone (probably Gabriel) and Castiel looked confused and tired.

“Yeah doll, “Gabriel said as he moved to your side and slipped his arm around your waist. “We go way back, and it seems you know everyone too.”  

“Right. So… this is awkward. Um…” You looked at Gabriel first, “So they saved me when I was kidnapped by the vampires and we sometimes work together on hunts.”

“And sometimes we sleep together” Castiel muttered under his breath from the corner of the couch. Dean and Sam both cut glares his way and Gabriel let out a loud laugh.

“Me too!” Gabriel said with a smile. Now it was your turn to cut a glare, now was not the time.

“Enough. So yeah, Gabriel’s my boyfriend.” You said as you looked at Dean and Sam.

“I don’t understand y/n. Him? Really?” Dean practically yelled in your direction, “You said your new boyfriend was sweet and helped out a lot at the club and took you on vacations. There is no way that you were talking about this Gabriel.”

“Aww… you said I was sweet?” Gabriel said as he pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Of course I did, although I might take it back.” You gave Gabriel a light smack to the cheek as you moved towards the couch. “Can we just sit? All this standing and staring at each other is stressing me out. It’s 3 am, I’m exhausted and this whole situation is fucking weird.”

Castiel sunk into the couch next you, Sam slumped back into the loveseat and Dean continued to pace around the room like he couldn’t quite put the pieces of the puzzle together. Only Gabriel remained completely unruffled as he threw himself down on the loveseat next to Sam, patting his knee good naturedly as he settled in.

“So know that we all know how we are connected, why are you here?” You looked at Dean for an answer, but only because he was the only one that would meet your eye. Castiel was staring at his hands and Sam was doing his best to avoid Gabriel even as they sat no more than 2 inches apart on the loveseat.

“A case. Some weird shit going on, sounded like something that might be up your alley. Literally. It’s been hitting working girls and strip clubs.” Dean said, his body visibly relaxing as he started to talk business.

“What’s hitting clubs?” You looked from Dean to Sam since he was usually the one that dug into the research.

“Don’t know yet. Witch… Demon maybe. A lot of people acting out of character, fights breaking out, people getting hurt. From what we’ve been able to gather so far it’s like the people are in a trance, they know what they are doing, but were powerless to stop themselves. Almost like a possession, but something’s off. Have you noticed anything?” Sam leaned his elbows on to his knees as he talked and you caught Gabriel studying his profile, a familiar look on his face, something similar to lust in his eyes. You caught Dean’s eye and he shook his head in a way that said “nothing new” and you filed it away as something to explore later.

“I haven’t noticed anything. So, what do we do now? Because honestly boys, I need to sleep. I’m all for helping out, but I’ve been working since 9 am and dancing since 8 pm and I’m not going to be any good to anyone right now.” You leaned back into the couch and closed your eyes.

“I can think of a few things you’d be good for” Castiel’s whisper drifted across the small space between you and you slid your eyes over to him. His eyes were still cast down into his lap and for a second you wondered if you had imagined it, but then he lifted his head and his eyes met yours, a tiny smile tugging at his lips his eye brow raised suggestively.

“Castiel! Did you just straight up proposition me?” Your laughter erupted across the room as the other men turned to look your way.

“He what now?” Gabriel said, smile creeping across his face. “Oh this is going to be a fun few days. Don’t you think Samantha?” Gabriel patted Sam on the knee a few more times and this time Sam met his eyes and shook his head in resignation.

“Ok. So people need to figure out where they are sleeping. I’ve obviously got the big bed. Sorry sweetheart, I’ve got a new bedmate now.” You kissed Dean on the cheek as you headed for your room “Although you play your cards right, maybe he’ll let you come join”

“Not tonight Deano!” Gabriel said as he walked after you. “But, there are blankets and pillows and all that jazz in the hall closet. Make yourselves at home, we’ll chat more in the morning. Goodnight Sammy, get yourself some beauty rest.” Gabriel tossed a wink at Sam before closing the door to the room, and wrapping you in his arms.

You groaned as he pressed a kiss to your neck “Don’t even think about it lover boy.  There is exactly zero chance that you are getting action tonight with them in the next room.”

“Aw, come on doll. It’s not like they don’t know you’re a freak in the sheets. They’ve all been there.” Gabriel said as he traced a path across your collarbone. You could feel his smirk and you knew he was joking.

“You know what Gabriel?” You said as you pushed him back onto the bed “I love you, but you are a colossal pain in my ass. In fact, you are lucky I love you, given how much you annoy me.”

“You sure do know how to make a guy feel good.” Gabriel said as he grabbed your hands and pulled you into bed with him “And also, I’m pretty sure that you are the lucky one, what other man would be able to sit in a room with three of your past fuck-buddies and not care?”

“Solid point” you said with a laugh “Now let’s sleep okay? Tomorrow I want to hear all about your crush on Sam.”

Gabriel let out a little squeak, but you shushed him with a kiss and snuggled in to his shoulder, ending all conversation.

*****************

The next few days were oddly wonderful. Your apartment was full and everyone was busy on the case, trying to figure out what exactly you were dealing with. Even Dean and Sam had come to accept that Gabriel was part of your life and had stopped questioning your sanity.

“I got something!” Sam yelled from the kitchen counter “Maybe.”

“Maybe is better than nothing” Dean said as he walked over to Sam handing him a beer.  

“Okay, so I’ve been pouring through the backgrounds of the different people involved in the other…incidents. It seemed really random, but I managed to find one connection. At least one person in each group went to a Performing Arts Camp up north of here. Pretty big deal, you had to audition and it was intense. They’re all different ages, but they seemed to have all been there this one year.” Sam spun his laptop around and showed the camp website, happy faces smiled up from the screen.

“So what? A ghost maybe?” You asked as you used your hip to nudge Dean out of the way.

“I doubt it’s a ghost, I can’t find any record of anyone dying there. But I can’t find any other connection, so there has to be something there.” Sam said as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

“So we follow the connection. There’s enough of us here that we can split up and talk to the people involved.” Dean looked around the room and started doling out tasks. When he got to you he paused.

“I’ve got to work Dean. I’ll be at the club, I’ll keep my eyes and ears open. You guys can all meet me there tonight, you get there early enough you’ll be able to catch the show.”

“And you boys should see the show. She’s turned the place into a destination, even the costumes are top notch, barely there, make you cum before the song is over. You really don’t want to miss it.” Gabriel smirked and ran his hand over your butt before giving it a smack.

“Dude, that’s your girlfriend!” Sam said letting out a sigh.

“Yeah and I don’t mind sharing so long as she comes home to me every night.” Sam shook his head at Gabriel, but you could see a smile threatening the corner of his lips.

“Okay, so we all know what we need to do. Let’s get to it.” Dean grabbed his keys and headed for the door and you watched as the rest of the men headed out before you showered up and headed to work.

*********

Your fingers twitched as you reached for your phone, but you couldn't remember who you were going to text or why. The doors had just opened for the night, but you felt exhausted and out of it, like you had been hit by a truck and left dead. You set the phone down and headed for the stage, adjusting your costume as you floated up the stairs.

“When you get out there make sure you give them what they want y/n. All of them.” Olivia adjusted the back of your top, tucking the straps in as she pulled the curtain back so you could step onstage.

The music felt heavy against your skin, like it was pushing your limbs through mud. Your eye’s were hooded and you looked at the men crowding the stage. This was nothing new, but you were struggling to stay with the beat, to keep moving with the rhythm of the music.

“Take your top off!” one of the men in the front row yelled and you felt your hands sliding to your top and pulling it off, tossing it roughly to the side.

“How about a kiss?” The tall man at the edge of the stage howled and you felt yourself dropping to your knees and prowling across the stage towards him, hands tangling in his long hair as you pressed your lips into his.

Without hearing him you felt yourself drawn to the slight man to your right, it was like he was speaking right into your mind and you climbed into his lap, grinding down onto him and rolling your body up his, you naked breasts pressing into his chest. You could feel his erection pressing up into you and you could feel his fingers tugging at the strings on your skirt. You wanted to move away, get back up onstage or back into your room, but something stronger then yourself was keeping you there.

Suddenly rough hands grabbed you around the waist and pulled you away. The man yelled, but was quickly silenced when Dean stepped in and punched him in the face, sending him sprawling. “Sammy, get her to the back, I don’t know what we are dealing with here!”

You let Sam drag you to your room where he sat you on the edge of the couch, pulled his button down off and slipped it over your head before  he took your face in his large hands. “Y/n… what happened? Are you okay?” You wanted to answer but couldn’t, it was just like Sam had said earlier, you could feel everything, but were powerless to control it.

After what felt like ages the door slammed open and Dean came in with Castiel and Gabriel right on his heels.  “Y/n, where’s Olivia?”

“Who?” Sam said as he stood up

“Olivia. She’s the owner of Gypsy’s and according to the woman I talked to she went to that camp with all the other people and she was not well liked at all. In fact she had a bit of a Carrie moment while she was there. Get this, they were doing a performance of the Wizard of Oz and she was the Wicked Witch and instead of water at the end, they dumped a bucket of bleach on her. Completely destroyed her costume and ruined her hair, but worst of all it went in her eyes and she went partially blind. Does she wear glasses?” Dean looked to you and then to Gabriel.

“Yeah, she does” Gabriel said as he sank to his knees in front of you, hands angling your face to his. “Doll. Are you in there?”

“Dean?” Castiel gasped from the doorway as all eyes turned towards him.

“She’s in there. You’ll all be in there.” Olivia stood just off Castiel’s shoulder holding her hand near her face. With a rush she exhaled and a fine red powder filtered around the room. “This is where your deepest desires come true. If you’ve thought it, now you will act on it, ad then you will have to deal with the consequences.”

Castiel moved first, fisting his hand into Dean’s shirt, pulling their mouths together in a wild and reckless kiss. You watched as they ripped each other’s clothes apart trying to get to skin and a part of your mind wanted to feel that rush, to feel the fabric pull against your body before tearing away.

No sooner had you thought it then Sam dropped to his knees in front of you and slipped his fingers under the edge of the shirt he had helped you into only minutes before. You felt his knuckles ghost across your stomach and your breath hitched in your throat, your heart beating wildly in your chest. As Sam pulled the fabric taut against you his head snapped roughly to Gabriel and the two men held each other’s stare for a beat, before Sam turned back to you and began tearing it from your body, button popping and flying across the room. You watched as Gabriel moved behind Sam and began kissing along his neck, his hands snaking around Sam's waist grabbing his shirt and pulling it roughly over his head. Sam discarded the torn fabric and it was like you could hear his mind working, could feel what he wanted to do next… you could hear all of them and you knew that they could hear you. Everyone’s thoughts jumbled together, there was so much want and need, lust and love and no one was willing to wait.

Sam grabbed you around the waist and threw you down on the large desk, your short skirt sliding even higher as Sam spread your legs roughly and pulled your g-string apart in one quick move. Suddenly Dean was next to you, elbows pressed into the desk, his face turning up to you and taking your mouth in his, tongues slipping across each other messily as you tried to find an angle that would let you get the most purchase. You just wanted to taste him, wanted to feel his body next to yours. With a grunt Dean pulled back and pressed his forehead into your shoulder, his teeth nipping at your skin. He began rocking into your arm and you glanced along his back, taking in the sweat beading on his skin, following the trail of freckles to where Castiel stood, pumping slowly into Dean, pressing his body into the hard wood of the desk. Castiel’s eyes were hooded and his mouth was slightly open and you could hear a soft moan leaving his body every time he dragged himself in and out of Dean. His fingers gripped tightly into Dean’s hips as he worked and Dean’s hands dug into the desk trying to keep himself from sliding into you as he fought to keep control.

With a gasp you brought your attention back to Sam where stood between your legs, one hand slowly stroking his dick while the other pressed into your already wet folds. Your back arched into his touch and you heard a string of curse words slip out of your mouth. You turned your head to the side and looked for Gabriel. At the thought, he appeared and stood next to Sam, watching him press his fingers into you. Leaning down Gabriel licked a long stripe up Sam’s length before replacing his tongue with a hand and he turned his face to you, his tongue combining with Sam’s fingers to make you squirm. You felt flushed and it was hard to catch your breath and you felt yourself hovering at the edge, but you wanted to feel more. You wanted to feel Gabriel and you wrapped your fingers in his hair and tugged him up your body. As soon at Gabriel moved, Sam pressed in, his massive length pushing in deep and hitting your g-spot on each pass.

Gabriel brought his face to yours and your lips met in a deep kiss, your moans mixing in your mouths as Sam continued to slam his hips into you roughly, making your breath puff out into Gabriel’s mouth with each hit. Wrapping your hands around Gabriel’s shaft you slowly moved him so that he was positioned over your face and he was facing Sam. You watched as the two men leaned into a kiss, never breaking the rhythm Sam had set with you. You licked your lips and wrapped them around Gabriel’s length, hollowing out your cheeks and pulling him in until the tip hit the back of your throat. You felt Gabriel’s muscles tighten and you began moving around him, matching Sam’s pace, letting Gabriel fuck into your mouth as he made out with Sam. Your hands gripped tightly into Gabriel’s hips and you soon felt Dean’s hand wrap around yours as he used Gabriel's body to press himself up, giving Castiel and new angle to hit. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as he began to move erratically behind Dean, and he began jerking Dean off, their climax’s coming one on top of the other, Dean’s cum striping across the dark wood of the desk, Castiel collapsing onto Dean’s back with a yell, as he finished emptying himself into Dean’s tight hole. You felt yourself go next and your body arched up into Sam as he increased his pace to drag your orgasm out. Gabriel’s body flexed and you could feel him shudder as he spilled his seed into your mouth and across your chest as he pulled back from Sam whose came seconds later, his shaft pulsing into you before he pulled out and rested his forehead on your stomach.

Completely spent the five of you clung to each other on the desk. Sam draped across your legs, Gabriel tucked into your side, his hands running through Sam’s hair, your hand running through Gabriel’s. Dean had pulled himself up on the desk next to you and sat with Castiel curled into his lap, holding onto each other, their breath heaving as they came back down from their mutual high.  You were a tangle of arms and legs and sweat, kisses pressed lovingly into each other as your minds began to clear.

“Gabriel” you breathed out.

“Doll.” He said, his lips reaching up to yours.

“Are you… are we okay?” you brought your hand down to run through Sam’s hair. Sam raised his head, leaving a kiss on your hip before standing up.

“Dean?” Sam said, running his hand through his hair, looking around the room.

“Yeah Sammy.” Dean said, his eyes never leaving Castiel, his fingers wrapping tighter around Castiel’s. 

“We need to find Olivia” Sam said, dragging his eyes up your body, stopping to rest on Gabriel’s face, before meeting your gaze.

You pulled in a deep breath before nudging Gabriel and sitting up, leaning your shoulder into Dean’s back for support. “It was Olivia all along? But why did she come after us?”

“Yeah it was her all along, we can figure out the why’s later, right now we just need to find her…” Dean turned his head to meet your eye and rubbed Castiel’s shoulder to get him to move.

Slowly you all grabbed your clothes and dressed, eyes meeting in knowing glances and you found yourself unable to suppress the need to continue to touch these men as you moved around them, a hand pressed to an arm as you passed each other, hands helping each other pull clothes on as you dressed.

You all flinched when there was a crash from the other side of the door, followed by a high wail and a low growl. The door shook and you all grasped for weapons and stood in anticipation of what might come through the door. Slowly the door opened and a man walked in that you had never seen before, Olivia’s head swinging casually at his side.

Dean straightened up and dropped his weapon to his side “Crowley” he said with a sigh.

“Hello boys, I see you’ve been having fun without me again.”


	8. Shower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Olivia dispatched and Crowley taking the Winchesters off on business, you and the Angels are left to your own devices. Upon discovering an interesting power, you use it to your advantage and get Gabriel and Castiel right where you want them.

Nobody moved for a long moment and you let your eyes run between everyone in the room, everyone clearly knew Crowley, but you had never seen him before. You knew his name though- King of Hell and all that.

Crowley lifted Olivia’s head and nodded towards it. “No ‘thank you’?” he tsked his tongue as he tossed the head casually onto the desk, “Manners boys. They go a long way.”

Sliding his hands into his pockets Crowley raised his eyes brows at Dean, then Castiel. “This is the part where you say something, if not ‘Thank you’ then possibly hello. I did break the spell and save your lives.”

“Yeah, sure. Thank you. Now what are you doing here Crowley” Dean was the first to break and begin to talk.

“Now, now, that didn’t sound very sincere. I’m here to discuss business. Killing the witch was simply icing on the cake.” Crowley seemed completely at ease, even though he had walked into total chaos.

“What kind of business?” You said, curiosity getting the better of you.

“Well, who do we have here?” Crowley rounded on you, running his eyes from top to bottom and you straightened yourself up to your full height, refusing to let him know that he made you uncomfortable. “Oh you are something, aren’t you? Hunter, clearly… but I’m guessing you also work here, so you aren’t afraid to use your…assets… to get what you want. I could use a girl like you.”

“Not interested” you said with a twitch of your eyebrow

“Not yet at least” Crowley said as he moved into your personal space, looking up into your face.  You heard Castiel give a low growl from somewhere behind you and you saw Gabriel move to his side. He knew that you’d prefer to face off against someone on your own, let them know they didn’t scare you, that you could handle yourself. Still, it was reassuring to know that they’d defend your honor if necessary.

You leaned in close and whispered “Not ever” before straightening up and moving over to the desk, using an errant pen to poke at the side of Olivia’s head. “Now, before you get to business, do you know why she was after us, or did you just lop her head off?”

Everyone in the room seemed to relax slightly and moved to sit. You perched on the edge of the desk looking at Crowley, waiting for an answer, but Dean spoke first.

“You remember the bit Sam found, right?” Everyone nodded and Dean continued. “So anyway, I spoke to one of the guys who was at that camp, one who was also put under a spell and I guess it boiled down to that one year. They were all in the same show, but she was definitely an outsider, he called her a freak, but it seemed more like she was just lonely. She wanted to be friends with them, but they didn’t really want anything to do with her. He said she was always hanging around, and when they shot her down she started trying to get them in trouble… telling on them when they snuck out, sabotaging their props, stuff like that.”

“So shouldn’t they hate her then?” Sam said from the couch.

“You’d think so, but he said that it wasn’t a huge deal. They never really got in trouble, and it was more of an annoyance than anything else.” Dean said. “Anyways, it was annoying enough that they decided to put bleach in the water before they tossed it on her, and that moment pretty much cemented her hatred. I guess they didn’t even get in trouble for that. At the time, they said it was an accident, but he admitted it was on purpose.”

“But we don’t know why she came after them now, after all this time… or why she came after us?” you said.

“Ahh…” Crowley started “I can answer that. Turns out it’s not that they rejected her, it’s that they got away with it, that they could do whatever they wanted, when they wanted and get away with it all. Olivia’s been plotting quite a long time, waiting until she was powerful enough to actually do something about it. That time was now, apparently. So she went after them one by one, making them live out their deepest desires, but making sure that this time the consequences were huge. No getting away with anything this time I suppose.”

“And she told you all of this before you relieved her of her head?” Gabriel said

“Of course not. Rowena told me. Who do you think told me that you Neanderthals were wrapped up in this mess?” Crowley leaned back onto the table and looked around the room.

“What does Rowena have to do… you know what… I don’t want to know. Did you happen to hear why she went after y/n, why she went after us?” Sam shifted on the couch so that he could look at you, eyes concerned.

“Part of it was just that you were getting too close to catching her. It was just a coincidence that you worked here,” Crowley nodded his head in your direction, “and she tried to keep a low profile so that you wouldn’t catch on, but she hated the way that you got everything you wanted, whoever you wanted, and that there were never any consequences. I mean, you’ve fucked your way through this entire family, including the archangel nemesis and yet, everyone is okay with it.”

Everyone in the room visibly flinched when Crowley pointed out the obvious. You had fucked everyone in the room except him, and he was right, everyone seemed cool with it. Based on how you had all reacted under Olivia’s spell, you were all more than okay with it, but you had to acknowledge that it was unorthodox at best.

“So what? She was jealous?” You raised your eyebrows at Crowley.

“That might be oversimplifying it a bit, but for the sake of ending this conversation, yes. She was jealous. Of the kids from camp, of everyone who ever got what she wanted, of you for just existing. So you became part of her plot for revenge. Then I killed her. Saved your lives. The end.” Crowley looked around the room, settling his eyes on Dean “Now, can we get to the business at hand?”

“Yeah, who are you here to talk to?” Dean rubbed his hand down his face. He looked tired.

“Just you and Sam. Sorry Angels, no need for you this time.” Crowley tossed a look in your direction as he stood and gestured to the door. “Maybe somewhere with less severed heads?”

Sam and Dean stood and followed Crowley to the door. Sam paused and looked back to you “You okay?”

“Yeah Sam, always. Go. I’ll see you soon.” You smiled at Sam, the bleeding heart.

Once Crowley, Dean and Sam were out the door you looked around the room, “So I guess we better clean up?”

“It’s a mess out there too” Castiel said, nodding his head towards the hallway.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, before looking at the clock on the wall, it was the middle of the night, mentally calculating how many hours until opening. “Should we close today? We only have 4 hours until the doors open for deliveries, that’s not enough time to get everything back where it belongs.”

Gabriel let out a laugh and rubbed his hands together. “Doll, I haven’t showed you all my tricks quite yet. Between Cas and I we’ll have this place better than ever in no time.”

You glanced towards Castiel “But, I thought…” you trailed off as you eyed Castiel.

“Oh, he’s got some of his mojo back. He’s not 100% yet, but he can give me a little boost, get this place squared away and still have time to head home for a shower and some sleep before you have to be back in. head out to the car okay, we’ll meet you there in a minute” Gabriel nodded to Castiel and they moved to the hallway.

As you made your way through the club you saw exactly how much damage had been done. The place was trashed and there was blood splattered all over the wall. As soon as you were out the door you heard Gabriel’s voice echo through the club and then Castiel answer something in another language. You felt the change more than anything else, it was like the air was being sucked into the building and then let out and you couldn’t help but ignore Gabriel’s instructions to head to the car. Instead you opened the door back up and stepped into a completely clean club. It was better than new and you closed your eyes and leaned against the wall, thanking your lucky stars that you had Gabriel and Castiel.

You let your mind drift for a second as you waited for the angels to head for the exit. You could remember everything from the night before and you felt a mixture of lust and guilt as you recalled what it felt like to be thrown back on the desk and get absolutely wrecked by Sam and Gabriel at the same time. You felt yourself flush as you remembered what Castiel had looked like as he ran his hands over Dean. You heaved a deep breath as you heard footsteps approaching and you pushed off the wall as Gabriel and Castiel rounded the corner. Both men looked at you strangely, Gabriel with a smirk on his lips and Castiel was staring at you like he was trying to read your mind.

“What?’ you said as you fell into step beside them

Gabriel leaned towards your ear and gave it a playful nip “We can hear your thoughts, doll. Not all the time, but if you are thinking about one of us, especially if you are very emotional about it, we’ll hear.”

You stopped and looked at both men incredulously. “Really?”

“Really” Castiel said, meeting your eyes

Quirking an eyebrow you bit your lower lip and let your gaze slide between the two men and then you closed your eyes and started thinking about the absolute filthiest scene your mind could conjure up on short notice. You let you mind focus on each man in turn, how you would tease them and get them wound up, how you would pull them to the absolute brink before letting them come. You smiled as you heard Castiel let out a low moan in front of you. You let your eyes open slowly and you took in the scene in front of you, both men looked absolutely wrecked, staring at you wearing matching expressions, eyes full of lust.

Gabriel broke first, and a smile spread across his face. ‘Doll, that better be a promise of what’s to come”

“Gabriel” Castiel stuttered to life behind Gabriel. “What she is thinking, you are okay with?”

“I’m okay with just about anything Castiel. If she wants to strip us naked and have her way with us, I say yes. I draw the line at incest,” Gabriel gave you a look and you nodded “but if she wants to get with both if us as soon as possible, I say yes.”

“Yes” Castiel repeated and you couldn’t help but break into a huge smile, a laugh escaping your lips.

“Oh boys… you never should have let me know that I have this power. I will never, ever get tired of fucking with you like this.” You pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s lips, long and slow, before turning to Castiel and giving his lips equal attention. “Let’s go, someone promised me a shower and a nap.”

Gabriel grabbed you around the waist, pulling you close before reaching a hand out to Castiel “And someone promised me an epic fucking. Close your eyes”

You felt the air leave the room again and your breath was pressed from your body. When it stopped you felt uneasy on your feet, but Gabriel still held you tight and kept you upright. He brushed a kiss across your forehead and said “Eye’s open. We’re home”

You let ut a breath you didn’t know you were holding and let your eyes open, taking in your apartment. “Oh you are so much handier then I even imagined. If I wanted, could you take me anywhere?”

“Anywhere in the world, doll” Gabriel said pressing a kiss to your lips. “Anytime. Anywhere.”

“And this…talent of yours… you can clean my club, you can basically magic us to anywhere in the world. What are the limits on it?” You narrowed your eyes at Gabriel and let your mind conjure up a picture of a whole new bathroom, something with a shower stall big enough for more than just yourself, glass walls enclosing a dark tiled space, multiple shower heads raining down, benches stretching across the walls to let you relax in the steam, dim lighting setting a certain mood.  

Gabriel smiled and let out a laugh “Interior decorating isn’t usually on my to do list”

You trailed a finger down his arm and laced your fingers through Gabriel’s, giving them a little squeeze before closing your eyes and expanding on your vision, placing yourself in the shower, body shadowy in the low lighting, hands reaching out and pulling Gabriel first and then Castiel into the large space, the steam fogging the windows up and the silhouettes of the bodies moved around each other.

You felt Gabriel’s breath catch and you opened your eyes, cutting off the vision. “Did you catch all that Castiel?” Gabriel’s voice came out low and husky.

“Yes” Castiel’s voice was gravelly and your eyes met his over Gabriel’s shoulder.

“So, gentleman, are we getting a new shower?” You smirked at both the men as they immediately jumped into action, not that it took a lot of effort on either of their parts. A simple snap of the fingers and you felt the air woosh and when you walked into the bathroom, it was like walking into your own dreams.

“Oh, I like this.” You said as you spun around. “And I love you.” You said as Gabriel caught you in his arms, kissing you messily as you moved around the room.

“Love you too, doll.” Gabriel said with a laugh, “But I’m not sure this is fair. You just think something and it brings us to our knees. There was already an imbalance when you were the goddess on the stage and I was just the candy guy, and now, well…” He’s voice faded off as he gestured to your new bathroom.

“I think you like it” you nipped at Gabriel’s lips. “Cas… “ you sucked your lip into your mouth and let your mind shoot an image in Castiel’s direction. With a snap all the clothes disappeared from Gabriel and Castiel’s bodies.

“Castiel?” you step back from Gabriel and look down at your own clothes “Not quite what I was picturing."

“You may have Gabriel trained to follow your every thought, but I’d like to think I can make a few of my own choices. Free will and all that.” Castiel moved up to the shower and turned it on, stepping in and letting the water run over his muscled body. He sat down on one of the benches and stretched his legs out leisurely, nodding towards to bench on the other side, “Brother”

Gabriel looked at Cas and then back to you, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I like how you think Castiel” Gabriel gave your ass a swat as he moved into the shower as well, adjusting one of the shower heads to angle just so and he settled into the bench across from Castiel. Both men staring at you expectantly.

Hands on your hips you looked back and forth between Castiel and Gabriel, “Alright, I’ll bite. I can’t read your minds, so you’ll have to give me a hint, what’s your pleasure?”

Castiel raised his hand and snapped his fingers and suddenly music was pumping into the room. The first strains of **Dirrty** by Christina Aguilera washed over you and you started laughing. “Subtle Castiel. Okay, you want a show… I’ll give you a show, then I get mine” You tossed a wink at Castiel before you started to dance.

You were a stripper, but you were also an actual trained dancer and you let loose with everything you had and you didn’t even take any clothes off to start. You let your body roll with the music, let the beat drive you as you popped your hips and dropped down low as Christina sang. You let your hands trail down your body as the music reminded everyone that it was time to get dirty. You weren’t even halfway through the song when the music abruptly changed, and suddenly Nelly was blasting through the speakers. You stuttered for a second before picking up the new beat, laughing as you rolled your body, taking off your shirt as Nelly commanded “ _Take off all your clothes_ ”.

Pretty soon you were down to just your thong and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel as you slid it off seductively and stepped into the shower, letting the water run over your body as you continued to dance, sliding your body over Gabriel’s body first before turning around and slipping between Castiel’s legs, letting your thighs drag across his as you rolled your body up his, gripping his hair and pressing a sharp kiss to his throat.

“Well played, sweetheart. Any more requests?” Castiel’s eyes were lust blown and he shook his head slightly and you tossed a glance over your shoulder at Gabriel, raising an eyebrow in question.

A smirk played across his lips and a new song came on, slowly pulsing through the speakers. You smiled at Gabriel as you listened to En Vogue sing **Giving Him Something He Can Feel.** Your body slowed down and you sunk down in front of Castiel, pressing kisses down his neck and across his chest, fingers trailing down his stomach, pressing his legs apart. Castiel’s head tilted back into the wall as you dragged your tongue across the inside of his thigh and up his shaft, teasing the tip with your tongue, before pulling the length of him into your mouth. You could feel the muscles in his legs shake as he willed himself to be still as you moved on him, swallowing around the tip as it pressed into your throat. His moans were lost in the beat of the music and the sound of the water hitting your bodies.

Castiel’s hands came to the back of your head, lacing through your hair as he pushed his hips up into you, slowly fucking into your mouth. “love you…” Castiel whispered and you dug your fingers into his thighs, closing your eyes and you let your tongue run along the length of him, feeling the weight of him in your mouth as you moved up and down.

Suddenly there were hands sliding up your back, lips pressing kisses across your hips as the music changed again, this time to Miley Cyrus’ **Adore You.** You could hear Gabriel murmuring your name against your shoulder as his knees pressed your legs apart and he ran a hand slowly up the back of your leg and across your center, his other hand gripping into your hip gently, holding you in place. Between the music, the shower and feeling their hands all over your body you were more than ready for Gabriel and you moaned around Castiel’s dick as Gabriel lined himself and slid into you slowly, letting the sensation drag out. He let your body adjust to his girth for a moment before slowly beginning to move, matching the beat of the song and the rhythm that you had set with Castiel.

The slow pace was torturous “Harder” you mumbled around Castiel and you felt Gabriel growl more then you heard him as he drew his hips back and snapped them back into you, the wet smack loud between your bodies. Gabriel’s fingers dug into your hips as he drove into you over and over again. You pressed your hands into Castiel’s thighs to hold yourself steady as you let the momentum press him farther into your mouth, hallowing out your cheeks and swallowing around him. Castiel’s legs pressed into you as he let go and spilled into your mouth with a soft yell, his body curving over yours as he shuddered.

Gabriel slid his hand around your hip and pressed his finger on your clit, dragging you closer to the edge, “Gabriel” you gasped as you felt your stomach bunch up and your legs clench around Gabriel’s hand as you pressed back into him, your forehead tipping down onto Castiel’s stomach as you tried to hang on. Gabriel continued his relentless pace as he dragged your orgasm out before letting himself come, wrapping his arms tight around your waist as he pressed himself into you letting himself empty completely before sliding out.

The three of you clung together for a few long moments as the water washed over you. Finally Gabriel pulled away and settled back into the bench as you rocked back onto your knees in the middle of the shower. You ran your hands through your hair, pressing the water out of your eyes as you looked first at Castiel and then Gabriel, both utterly spent on their respective seats.

You laughed as you realized what song was playing. “Really?” you said raising your eyes brows “Who picked this one? **You’re Worth It** , from 50 Shades of Grey? You either really, really liked this whole new shower thing or you’re trying to drop another hint about what you’d like to try next.”

“A little of both” Gabriel said.

“You are worth it” Castiel echoed.

You stood up and stretched your arms up adjusting the shower head so that the water hit you perfectly before reaching over and grabbing the loofa. Lathering it up you glanced between the two men and wiggled your eyebrows suggestively.

“This body is not going to clean itself boys.” You said with a laugh before closing your eyes and sending another silent thank you to whoever sent the angels into your life.


	9. Take it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to move on you have thrown yourself into the club, revamping it into a true burlesque house. When Dean turns back up as you are auditioning new dancers, his jealously leads to a fun night and maybe a chance for you to start having some fun again.

The break up wasn’t exactly a break up. It was kind of like a drifting apart. Life with Gabriel was big and bold and full of laughs and adventure, until it wasn’t anymore. Until real life got in the way. After Crowley had killed Olivia and taken Dean and Sam off on some secret mission you had fallen into the arms of both Gabriel and Castiel and it was amazing and for a few days it was like the world consisted of just the three of you. You called into Gypsy’s and let Charmaine run the place in your absence, but soon you couldn’t ignore their calls and had to head back in and figure out what would happen next. You dove into work and making the club your own. Gabriel had conjured up some papers from somewhere declaring you the new owner and you settled into the daily grind of really running a company. Castiel took off shortly after, stopping into Gypsy’s to say goodbye, his sad eyes barely touched by the soft smile he gave you. Gabriel stayed a while longer, his good-bye more subtle, a few nights away to help Castiel or the Winchesters, a week away off looking for something he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, explain to you. Until eventually he just didn’t come back at all, his clothes pushed back to far corner of the closet, his shoes tucked far under the bed where you didn’t have to see them every day. Life was simpler this way, no monsters and no hunters, but it also lacked a certain spark that you had come to expect out of life and you tried to fill that hole in other ways, mainly revamping Gypsy’s into a whole new type of club.

“Charmaine! How many people are outside?” You glanced back at Charmaine as she peaked out the front door, her voice drifting back to you as she talked to the bouncer Mikey. She laughed as she shut the door behind her and skipped back down to the table you were at.

“More than we expected!” She said with a glint in her eye, “Probably 20 guys and 6-7 more girls. If even half of them can dance we’ll be set.”

“Anyone catch your eye?” You asked, sometimes first impressions were better than any audition, dance could be taught, personality couldn’t.

“A few. There is one gorgeous man out there that I kept coming back too. Tall, dark skin and light eyes- not sure what’s he’s sporting under his hoodie, but he definitely draws the eye.”

You glanced at your clipboard and then to the clock “We’ll it’s 10am, can you go grab the other girls and I’ll let Mickey know we are ready to go?”

Charmaine scampered off calling for the other dancers while you walked to the front door and popped it open, taking a long sweeping look at the line of potential dancers stretched out along the front of the club. You immediately noticed the man Charmaine had mentioned and shot him a smile before addressing the crowd.

“Hi everyone! I’m the owner here and if you are here then you know we are looking to revamping Gypsy’s a little bit and turning it into a true Burlesque house, which means we are looking for dancers who are not only willing to get naked, but also are ready to learn some hard choreography and really put on a show. You guys will hand me your resume and headshot if you have one and then Charmaine will show you where to sit. This is an open audition, so we’ll all be in the main house. Once you show us what you’ve got we’ll probably give you guys some choreography and see how you work with our current dancers and with each other and, depending on how it goes, we’ll hopefully offer some of you jobs at the end of the day. Any questions?” You swept your gaze across the group, taking note of who seemed nervous, who seemed over confident and most importantly who seemed totally at ease. “Alright! Come on in.”

The dancers filed past you handing you papers and pictures on their way. You could hear Charmaine greeting them all and directing them to the tables to the back of the room. Her cheery voice and bubbly personality helping to put even the more nervous dancers at ease. “What do you think Mikey?”

“I think you got some possibilities there. A few of them are too cocky for their own good, but otherwise seemed alright. Want me to man the door in case anyone else comes?” Mikey asked as you turned back into the club.

“Nah. Come in and watch. You’ve got the best eye for who might potentially be trouble. They can be an amazing performer, but if they are bringing trouble with them, I don’t want any part of it.” You pulled the door shut behind Mikey and watched as he stationed himself about 4 feet behind the dancers, casually looking at his phone, but you could tell he was watching and listening, making sure no one was going to ‘bring trouble’.

“Okay guys.” You said, “We’re going to go strictly by the order of the papers, hand your music to Tasha and then show us what you’ve got. First up…” you looked down at your stack of papers before calling out the first name. “Damon. Have it at it.”

The dancers began to run together after about an hour, for the most part they were fairly good dancers. A few really stood out, both for being really good and a couple for being really bad. You let out a sigh of relief when the dancer Charmaine had singled out, Taye, took the stage and could really move. He had an ease about him that drew the eye, you looked at Mikey and raised an eye brow, and he gave a small nod back. Taye might be the best find of the day.

After the last few dancers finished up you stretched and looked at your watch. It was close to noon and you could tell people were getting hungry. “Okay. Let’s take an hour break and get some food. Gypsy’s girls, why don’t you take people over to Red’s and grab a bite to eat. Be back here by 1 and we’ll do a little choreography and go from there.” You watched as the dancers grabbed their stuff and moved for the door, “Charmaine? Come here a sec quick”

“What’s up?” Charmaine was al wide smiles as she bounced up to the table.

“Do me a favor, see if you can get a feel for who is a good fit. We spend so much time here we want to make sure who ever we hire will bring the right stuff to the family.”  You looked over towards the door and watched as everyone filed out.

“Will do. I think we are in really good shape though, I’m feeling good about this!” Charmaine said as she grabbed her wristlet from the table and bounded after the crowd.

Standing you stretched again. You weren’t used to sitting that long and your body needed to move. Grabbing a granola bar you walked to the sound system and plugged your phone in, thumbing over until you found the folder for chorography. Might as well run through it so you were ready when they came back.

The first song on the list echoed out into the empty room, seeming infinitely louder now that everyone was gone. This wasn’t a performance song, it was strictly warm up and you settled in at the edge of the stage to stretch. Your body immediately standing in position to warm up the way you had your entire life, one hand on the stage like a barre, body bending and flexing through a ballet warm up as you softly sang along. Finishing the one side you spun to work your other leg and found yourself staring into a set of impossibly green eyes and you jumped back in shock before throwing yourself forward into his arms.

“Jesus Dean, how long have you been in here?” You pulled back just enough to tilt your head up slightly to meet his eyes.

“Awhile.” He said, his gaze drifting down to your lips before meeting your eyes again. “Long enough to know I should stay quiet and watch.”

“How long?” you said again, a smirk playing on your lips as you gave the back of his hair a playful tug.

“Since tall, dark and handsome took the stage… Tyce, Ray, whatever his name was…” Dean rested his hands on your hips and smiled.

“You sound a little jealous.” You said as you quirked an eyebrow at Dean, “There’s a lot of really hot guys here today, and they can all really move. Kind of hard to pay attention.”

Dean’s smile grew and he slid his hands around to the small of your back pulling you closer, bringing his lips to your ear “yeah well, they might have me in the dance department, but I know exactly what you like after hours. If you’re real good maybe I’ll stick around and give you a private show.”

You tilted your head back and looked at Dean for a beat before letting yourself really smile for the first time in a while. “You’re going to give me a show? That’s something worth being on my best behavior for.” You gave him a wink and pressed your hand to his chest, “But now you have to be patient. I have to work out the last of this choreography before they get back and then I have to actually finish the auditions. You are welcome to watch, or run to Red’s and grab a burger, whatever strikes your fancy. I’ll be done here around 6, then I’m all yours.”

“I think I’ll stick around. Watch you be the boss for while before I make you follow my every demand. Although a burger does sound good…” Dean glanced at the door as he spoke.

“Come and go as you please Dean. Mickey knows your fine. I’ll be here.” You pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then slid out of his arms “Now go, at a bare minimum to that table over there so I can work.”

Dean pulled you in for a other kiss and swatted your ass as he walked towards one of the side tables. “Your ass looks great in those pant by the way.”

It was hard to ignore Dean at first, you could see him out of the corner of your eye as you worked through the choreography. A few times you saw him adjust himself and at least once he caught you staring and threw you a wink. Too quickly the dancers returned and you and Charmaine got down to business finishing the auditions. After a round of group choreography you had whittled the potential performers down to 15. You really only needed about 8-10 and mostly guys since your girls were already really solid.

“Alright everyone! Thank you so much for all your hard work today. Let’s take about 15 minutes, grab a snack and some water and then I’m going to run you through a few smaller group numbers to see who will fit best with what we have planned. From this point on if you don’t get asked to come on to the staff it’s not because you aren’t an amazing dancer, it’s just that your style doesn’t fit what we need right now. I would like to keep everyone’s information on file though, as we add new numbers you might be perfect.”

The dancers retreated to tables and you smiled as you watched them sink into stretches, tipping back bottles of water as they worked out any kinks. You had missed this, being part of an actual group of dancers. You and Charmaine settled in at the table and started to slide resumes around the table, pairing dancers up to do some other bits of choreography. “What about him?” you pointed to Taye’s resume “He’s definitely a solid dancer and his look is…well…look at him. Where does he fit though?”

Charmaine shuffled through the index cards that had the songs written on them, finally settling on one with a huge smile. “This is the one you should try him out on. Every woman, and half the men, in the room will want to take him home after this number. The rest will want you.”

You smirked at Charmaine “And you?”

“You know me, I’ll go with either of you.” Charmaine winked and leaned onto your shoulder. “This is going to be really good, you know that right?”

“I hope so.” You said dropping the index card on Taye’s name. “Alright guys, let’s get to it. Gypsy’s girls come grab your names and we are going to break up into groups. We’ll shove some tables out of the way so we have space. Teach everyone in your group the 8 measures we talked about and then we’ll see where we’re at. Taye, you’re with Charmaine and I.” Over the group of dancers you saw Dean walk in with a bag from Red’s in his hand, he must have snuck out during the break. You gave a quick wave and he rolled his eyes, pointing to Taye and mouthing “Of course” as he settled back into his booth. Taye clapped Damon on the shoulder as he got up and headed your way. Up close he was stunning. Dark skin and a smooth smile, his green eyes seemed to actually twinkle as he passed under the stage lights to where you and Charmaine were waiting.

“So, this is a trio to the song **_Take It All_** from the movie Nine. Have you ever heard it?” Taye shook his head before answering.

“That’s okay though, you tell me what the story is and I’ll dance it.” His smile was wide, he was confident, but not cocky, you really hoped this choreography fit him well because it would be a shame to lose him.

“You’re okay with lifts?” you asked as you pulled out our phone and thumbed down to the song.

“Definitely. You might have to teach me the mechanics of it, but I’ll get it.” Taye looked at Charmaine who was positively glowing as he talked

“So, here’s the basic story line. You will start in the audience with Charmaine and I on stage. The idea is to give the illusion that any man in the audience can take it all. We’ll dance and then pull you into it. It will end with you taking one of us back stage while the other looks back to the audience as if she’s trying to find the next guy. A lot of intricate choreography and because it’s a trio we will have to work out the whole clothes removal clothes thing so it flows. We can figure that out once the choreography is set. Sound good?” You looked at Taye with your eyebrows raised in question.

“Sounds good. Let’s get to it.”

The groups worked hard for about 30 minutes before you called everyone back together and had them start running through the pieces on stage. Some worked brilliantly, the dancers falling easily into the places they would fit best, the dancers that wouldn’t work out this time becoming obvious. Finally it was time for you, Charmaine and Taye to take the stage. Leaning over to Tasha and Alexis you told them to be critical. This was a big number and if it wasn’t working then you needed to know now.

You slid a chair to the side and pointed Taye to it before climbing up on stage with Charmaine. “Mimic the strip when the lyrics call for it, we’ll do the whole stripping each other thing later.”

“Will do. Let’s blow their minds” Charmaine said before settling into the chair on the stage, you took your spot leaning on the pole as the first few beats rung out. You started the dance right in the middle, seconds before you were to prowl into the audience and get Taye, it was him you were auditioning after all. You slid from the stage and moved through the imaginary crowd, pretending to look for the perfect man, you smirked as you leaned over Dean’s table and tugged on the collar of his shirt, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him roughly back into the booth and turning on Taye who was ready to go. The man was a constant surprise. He had easily learned the choreography, but even in this fake performance he turned it up to 10, he wasn’t marking a single step and his movements were fluid and graceful when they needed to be and rough when the choreography called for it. In 8 measures he managed to blow everyone else out of the water and when you hit the final pose of the audition with Taye pressing you into the pole while Charmaine was draped across his back you found yourself trying to catch your breath as the room collectively paused when the music switched off. Charmaine stood up first and Taye slid his hands around your waist to pull you up from your pose, his eyes lingering on yours for moment before a smile split his face.

Leaning in close he whispered “So, was it good for you?” before letting out a laugh that broke the silence of the room.

Placing a hand on his chest you smiled and said “yeah, good is probably an understatement”

Charmaine ducked under his arm and waggled her eyebrows at him “I’d take you home and blow your mind!”

Taye draped his harms over your shoulders and you walked off the stage, an easy banter already forming. “Okay people, take 5, we’re going to talk and make some final decisions”

Settling into your chair you felt someone move in behind you and you felt Dean’s scruff brush against your neck as you leaned back into him “I don’t like him”

You laughed tilted your head back to look at him “Who?”

“Mr. ‘was it good for you’ I don’t like him.”

You rolled your eyes and swatted at Dean’s hand where it was sneaking around your waist. “Jealousy is not a good quality. Go sit your ass down or someone won’t get to play tonight.”

You felt Dean growl more then you heard it “Careful sweetheart. I told you to behave.”

Without turning around you continued to sort the resumes while talking “Following rules has never been my strongest quality, Dean. If you can’t reward me for being good, you may just have to punish me for being bad.”

Dean’s fingers lingered on your waist for a second before sliding away “I’ll come up with something, that’s a promise” and then he was gone.

Charmaine rolled her eyes and nudged you in the side with her elbow. “The both of you need to get properly fucked, but first you need to hire us some dancers. I’ll take them all out to celebrate or sooth their sadness, but let’s get this done so you can go get laid. It’s been too long.”

Charmaine was right, it had been too long. Gabe had been gone for a while now and while you’d certainly had some opportunities for a fun night, nothing had felt right. Dean you trusted, but you weren’t going to give it up that easily. You quickly let people know whether they were in or not and reminded them that even though they weren’t right for this particular show didn’t mean they wouldn’t be right for the next. As each dancer headed out the door with Charmaine you gave them a quick private word.

When Taye came stopped you could see Dean rise up from his seat and begin to move forward. Taye glanced back and laughed “A bit protective is he?”

“Something like that. He saved my life once. I guess old habits die hard” you said, sliding your eyes back to Taye.

“And he thinks you need to be protected from me?” Taye said, eyebrows raised in question.

“Who knows. My best guess is that he liked that dance a little more than he cares to admit and he’s not loving that fact that it was you hitting all the right spots instead of him.” You laughed and shook your head as you thought about Dean’s voice growling in your ear.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Taye asked.

“Not really. Friends with benefits would probably be the best description. He travels for work and I make bank by rubbing up on other men. Not exactly a recipe for a stable relationship.”

“So, no boyfriend then?” Taye asked.

“Why, you interested in the job?” You laughed and ran your hand up his arm.

Taye brought his hand to your chin and tilted your face up to his, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.  “No offense, but not really.” You didn’t miss the fact that his eyes cut to Charmaine when he talked “but I’m not above playing along. He the type to get good jealous or bad jealous? I wouldn’t want to actually put you in danger.”

You stood up on your tip toes and leaned your lips to Taye’s ear “Good kind.”

‘Good” Taye said as he slid his hands down your sides and pressed in close, giving you a long lingering hug. As he pulled back he kissed your cheek and said loudly “I can’t wait to keep working with you. See you tomorrow” before turning and placing his arm around Charmaine’s shoulder again, tucking her in close and heading down the street.

You turned to find Dean leaning against the table with his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised at you as you walked slowly towards him. “So….” You said as you leaned around him and began stacking up resumes and cleaning the table.

“So?” Dean said shoving off the table and moving behind you, grabbing your hips tightly and pulling you back into him. “So… you were not very well behaved there sweetheart. I told you if you were good I’d give you a show, but now…”

You sighed as you pressed back into Dean and let your hands reach back and slide up his legs, settling in over his hands which you pulled around in front you so that Dean’s arms were wrapped all the way around your waist. “Dean, I told you if I was bad I might need to be punished. So what are you going to do about it.”

Dean’s hands immediately left your waist and he slid them up your back, pressing your chest down onto the table, one hand coming to rest at the nape of your neck, the other trailing back down your side until it slipped under your hip. His finger tips gripped in tightly as he held you still and leaned his body slowly over yours. His voice a low whisper in your ear, “Same rule as always doll, green means go, red means stop, if you need a minute call yellow.”

You took a deep breath and nodded. Dean’s hands were off of you in an instant, his voice trailing back to you as he went to lock the doors “Don’t move a muscle”. You stilled on the edge of table, fighting the urge to make yourself more comfortable.

You felt Dean move back in behind you and heard the jingle of his belt as he removed his clothing slowly. “Color?”

“Green” you murmured as you closed your eyes and listened to dean move around you. You desperately wanted to be touched and he knew it, so instead of giving you want you wanted he began ghosting his fingers across your body, slowly removing your clothes but not touching you yet. The tease stretched out for what seemed like forever and you struggled to not squirm against the table or push yourself back into Dean’s hands. In a snap the tease ended and Dean got down to work his hand snapping down on your ass in a sharp crack, your body jerking against the table as you muffled a cry into your hand. Dean quickly smoothed his hand across the red mark, soothing the sharp pain with a gentle touch before repeating the process a few more times.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Dean said roughly from behind you.

“I’m not sure, might want to throw in a few more things, just to be sure” you said pulling a deep breath in before letting your lips tilt upwards.

“Your mouth is going to get you in trouble someday sweetheart” Dean said as his hands slide around your hips, pulling you back against him.

“Oh I hoping that this mouth gets something before the night is over”

“Patience sweetheart, me first.” Dean lowered himself behind you, his hands pressing your legs farther apart running his fingers up the inside of your thighs, feeling you struggle keep yourself still. He pressed his hand flat over you, rubbing slowly before letting one finger dip inside, his lips pressing into your hip as you rocked back into his hand. “Jesus sweetheart, you’re so wet.”

For a long moment Dean just worked at you with his fingers, setting a slow pace as he pulled you closer to the edge. “Dean, I need…” your voice trailed off into a whimper when Dean pulled his hands away and stood up.

“Not yet doll” Dean said as you pressed our forehead into the table in frustration. It had been so long and you needed some sort of release. Dean leaned over and turned your face to his, pressing a long kiss onto your lips, his tongue moving past your lips and his hands pressed tightly to your cheeks. “color?”

“Red” Dean’s eyes flew open and he leaned back, his gaze searching your face. You had never called anything but green with him before.

“Sweetheart?” Your eyes closed as you drew a deep breath in. Opening your eyes again you took in Dean’s face, concern written in the crinkles at the corner of his eyes, a small frown playing at the edge of his mouth.

“Dean… no more teasing. I need you to just…” you voice trailed off. “Jesus Dean. I need to get off. Stop with the taunting and just fuck me proper okay?”

Dean’s face transformed, his hands cupping your face as he kissed you one more time before sliding his hands down your arms as he kissed down your spine. His fingers tightened around your hips and he pulled you back and lined himself up, the tip teasing at your opening.

“Dean. Move” you growled and Dean slammed into you, stilling to let you adjust for a moment before slowly pulling back out and snapping forward. His hands snaked around your waist and he pulled you up slightly, on hand finding your clit while the other cupped your breast, his fingers teasing at your nipple. Your back arched as Dean began hitting your g-spot on every pass, making you moan with every breath.

“Fuck, Dean. I’m close. I can’t.” Dean’s pace stuttered for a second as he struggled to hang on himself. Dean’s face pressed into your shoulder and you felt his muscles tighten before you felt him tip over the edge, your climax following right on top of it. Dean pressed in and out a few more times, your orgasm dragging out as he moved before he slipped out and pulled you up to him, your bodies pressing together as you kissed.

“So…” Dean said “Was it good for you?”

You let out a sharp laugh before looking at Dean “You jealous asshole. You going to punish me every time I dance with a hot guy?”

“When I’m here. And when I’m not here I’ll keep a tally, we’ll play catch up” Dean said with a wink.

“I’m going to hold you to that you know.” You said as you started pulling your clothes back on.

“I wish you could just stay naked” Dean said cupping your breast and sliding his tongue across your nipple.

“Well, we’re technically at my work, and the girls will be back at some point to get their stuff, so that’s probably not going to happen. You want me naked all night you’d have better luck if you decided to work out your jealousy issues at my apartment.” You said as you slid your tank top down, cutting off Dean’s access.

“Is that an invitation?” Dean asked, his hands pulling at yours to get your attention.

“You help me clean and lock up and you can come play at my place for as long as you want. That’s a promise.” You said, giving Dean a quick kiss before turning back to the table. “Put some pants on first though will ya? That thing is a massive distraction.”

Dean’s smile lit up the room as he pulled his jeans back on. Turning back to the table you let your mind drift for a second, a moment of sadness when Gabe crossed your mind, before you looked back at Dean and smiled. A little Dean Winchester back in your life might be exactly what you need.


	10. Live at Gypsy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you decide to take a chance at having live music to dance to, you were completely unprepared for who you'd be getting in the process.

“Open mic night? How does that even work?” Dean’s voice carried across the room from where you had set the phone on speaker as you got ready.

“Not sure yet. It was Alexis’ idea, she’d got a friend that is an amazing singer and she wants to dance to him singing live. I think it could work… maybe?”

“Is he for real an amazing singer or does he just think he is, or rather does Alexis think he is because she wants to get with him? Have you actually heard him sing?” Dean sounded supremely skeptical.

“She recorded him on her phone and he sounded amazing. I’m open to the idea.” You pulled your hoodie over your head and picked up your phone, tapping the speaker off and pressing the phone to your ear. “So… what do you think? You are my best audience member, would you watch me strip to live music?”

“Sweetheart, I’d watch you strip to anything. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you dance. That said, to the right live music? Hell yeah. But if the singer sucks, or is even just mediocre, it’s going to take away from the whole thing. Don’t just say yes to anyone okay?”

“When have I ever just said ‘yes’ to anybody?” You said as you pulled your apartment door closed behind you. You heard Dean stifle a laugh. “something to share babe?”

“I mean… you aren’t exactly known for saying no” You could almost hear Dean smile through the phone.

“Yeah well, next time you’re here I can practice. No lap dances, no blow jobs, no strip teases, no showers, no…”

“Enough, enough! I surrender!” Dean interjected. “I want all those things. You say yes all you want to live singers if it means I get all the things when I swing by again.”

“Any idea when that might be? I’m getting tired of getting all hot and bothered on stage and having to handle it all by myself”

“Soon.” Dean seemed distant all the sudden “We’re close to finishing something up here and then I plan on coming by. We’ll have to pass through to get home anyways, if all goes well maybe we can stay a few days. Sam and Cas can grab a hotel.’

“Or they can come play too. Wouldn’t be the first time.” You smiled as you thought about some of your past escapades.

“You’re killing me sweetheart. I’m going to hang up and get on this over here, you go to work. If that guy is as good as you think he is, go for it. Might be a new angle for Gypsy’s.”

“Be safe Dean.” You clicked the lock on our car and headed towards to door to Gypsy’s. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“You be safe too sweetheart. I need someone to come home to.” In your mind you could almost see Dean winking as he talked.

As you hung up you thumbed over to Alexis’ number and sent a quick text telling her to have her friend stop by. You wanted to hear him live before making any decisions.

The morning went by quickly with a flurry of deliveries and getting the stage set for that night’s show. Alexis had texted back that she’d come early with her friend so you made sure you were set and ready to go early so you could give the guy your full attention.

“Y/n! Alexis is here” Mickey’s voice floated back to your office from the front. You grabbed pulled your hair out of its messy bun as you walked out to the main room. You weren’t sure what you had been expecting, but the guy standing next to Alexis was not it. You were tall, so it wasn’t strange for a guy to be shorter then you, but there was something about the way that this guy carried himself that made him seem smaller then he probably was. He was wearing faded jeans and a worn hoodie and the guitar case he was carrying had seen much better days. He had at least 3 days worth of scruff on his face and his hair was unruly and unkempt. To be honest you wouldn’t have thought twice if you had seen him busking on the corner near the bus stop. On top of all that he looked positively terrified.

You weren’t great at schooling your face, so when you shot Alexis a look you were sure she read your thoughts in your expression. It probably looked something like “this guy? Are you for real?” because Alexis smiled wide and put her hand on her friends shoulder reassuringly before speaking.

“This is the guy I told you about. Chuck, this is my boss, she owns Gypsy’s” Alexis nudged Chuck in the back and his hand shot out to shake yours as he stuttered a hello.

“So Chuck,” you said brightly, “Alexis played me one of your songs, it sounded great, but for obvious reasons I wanted to hear you live. I’m still trying to figure out where a live burlesque number might fit in, but I’m always open to something new. You have a song to play?”

Chuck met your eyes briefly and nodded and you gestured to the stage. “Do you need anything from me? Microphone or anything?”

“No, um, not right now. For a real show, a chair and microphone, but for this, no. I’ll just, um, I’ll just grab a chair and get to it.” You smiled at Chuck as he patted his guitar case affectionately. He really was kind of endearing and you found yourself really hoping he was good. “Do you, uh, do you want an upbeat song or something slow?”

You sat down at the table closest to the stage and paused for a second while you thought. “Good question, maybe something slower, we’ve got a lot of uptempo stuff already, but I’ve been thinking of throwing some slower stuff in to break it up.”

Chuck nodded and sat down, taking a second to tune his guitar. He looked at Alexis and then to you before taking a deep breath and starting. You smiled as you recognized the start of the song, Bon Jovi Bed of Roses. You weren’t sure if Alexis had tipped him off or if it was a coincidence, but you were a huge Bon Jovi fan, it wasn’t a ad first impression. You leaned forward as you watched Chuck, it was like he was transforming right in front of you. Gone was the nervous guy, and instead you saw someone who was completely in charge, his eyes were closed as he played, but his voice was strong and confident. You leaned back in your chair and closed your eyes, listening and thinking.

For as long as you can remember when you listened to music you didn’t just hear it or feel it, if you closed your eyes you could see it. You weren’t sure if that was weird or not, or if it was a just a by-product of a lifetime of dance classes, but it didn’t matter where you were or what you were listening to, if you let yourself just listen you would start to see choreography in your head. Was this a group dance? A solo? What would costumes look like? The lighting? A whole performance would spin out in your mind as the music washed over you. As you sat and listened to Chuck sing you could see it clear as day… a simple stage, none of the normal bells and whistles, even the costume would be simple. White maybe, layers slipping off easily as Chuck sang, the dancers moving around each other but not quite touching. Not until the end… but that would be the trick, who would the boy be in this case. Normally it would be one of the dancers, but having a live singer could present a very interesting twist. A dancer on the stage, like a dream in the singer’s head, he wants her but can’t have her… yet. In the end though, it could be very cool, if Chuck would go for it. You knew Alexis wanted to dance live with Chuck, but this dance was going to be yours. You bit your bottom lip and tapped your finger on the table, your head tilting slightly as you followed the dancers in your head around the stage. This could be very good.

A sharp cough snapped you out of your thoughts and you opened your eyes to both Alexis and chuck looking at you. A slow smile spread across your face as you looked between the two. Alexis started laughing as she nodded her head.

“Did I miss something?” Chuck said, the confidence he had shown while he sang slowly seeping out of him.

“You’re in” Alexis said clapping her hands together. “You’re definitely in”

“How do you know? She hasn’t even said anything yet...” Chuck said, a slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Because I know that look” Alexis said pointing at you and raising an eyebrow “Not only are you in, but you’re singing that song, just the way you did and she has got the gist of the choreography already mapped out in her head.”

Chuck glanced at you and smiled “yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah. You’re amazing! I want that song, just like that. And whatever else you’ve got, providing it’s as good. I’ve got some ideas and I’d like that to be the closing solo for a show in a few weeks. We’ll do a whole night around power ballads. Mix in a few uptempo with some stuff more aligned with Bed of Roses.” Chuck’s eyes were wide as you talked “It’s a lot, I know. How many songs do you think you’ll be up for?”

“Maybe 4-5?” Chuck smiled as he talked “Do you want other live acts? I have a few friends that I can call, you could have a whole night of live music, and it wouldn’t just be my stuff, it might be a little more well-rounded.”

 “Are they as good as you?” you asked and Chuck nodded. You pulled out you phone and thumbed over to the calendar, scanning the upcoming events. “Can you have them come to audition too? We can aim for… this weekend for the show. Is that too soon?”

Chuck hopped off the stage and looked at the date you were pointing at 3 weeks away. “No that should be good. Let me call them. When can they come over?”

“Tomorrow or the next day, same time would work.” You smiled at Chuck as he looked at you. It was amazing how different he seemed from before, like performing had transformed him into an entirely different person.

“Okay great. I’ll talk to them and then see you, I guess.” Chuck said as he slid his guitar back into his case.

“Great. I’ll see you then. And then we can work out a rehearsal schedule ad go from there. It should be awesome.” You settled into your seat and pulled out your phone as Alexis and Chuck walked towards the front door. You sent Dean a quick text telling him that if he really wanted a show he needed to plan on hitting up Gypsy’s in 3 weeks. The first all live show was a go.

______________________________________

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of rehearsals and shows. Normally you added a few numbers every few weeks, but this was a massive undertaking, all new music and choreography, plus costumes and the added trick of dancing to live music which was never 100%, exactly the same every time. It was working out great though and everyone was working around the clock to make it perfect. Chuck especially was becoming one of your favorite people to work with. His nerves settled and you quickly grew to appreciate his particular brand of humor.

On the night of the show you found yourself wandering through the back area just taking it in. The musicians were a whole different breed then your dancers, but they were all mingling back stage, dancers stretching and adjusting costumes while the musicians warmed up and tuned their guitars. As the audience filled in and the servers took orders you checked yourself in the mirror to make sure you looked presentable and thought back to the first time you took the stage to announce a theme night. It seemed like forever ago and for a moment you let your thoughts drift o Gabriel. He had been there to boost your confidence that night. If you were being honest with yourself, you missed him. Your days were full and you weren’t sad exactly, but there was still a hole in your life where Gabe used to be. You closed your eyes and when you opened them you noticed Chuck out of the corner or your eye, he had just come through the door and was watching you with a small, sad smile on his face, almost like he could tell what you were thinking. Shaking your head slightly you let yourself smile at Chuck before waving his over, the moment of sadness past.

“Ready?” you said as you adjusted his tie. “You look great.”

“Yeah. Ready. You?” Chuck said as he set his guitar case down.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. I’m going to go open the show. I’ll see you at the end.” You leaning in and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek before turning to the stage and stepping out to introduce your latest night to the crowd.

__________________________________

The show was close to 2 hours long, but it seemed to fly by. Before you knew it you were standing on the side of the stage with your costume on watching Chuck take his seat with his guitar next to the piano where another artist was already sitting. The plot for this number was pretty simple, Chuck would begin to sing and then like a vision you would appear and dance, Chuck looking longingly at you as you stripped down next to nothing. You knew it was good when the audience seemed to disappear and it was like you were dancing just for him. You stayed just out of his reach as you moved and he seemed to only look at you as he played, like you were the only two people in the whole building. As the song wound to its end, Chuck set his guitar down and stood, continuing to sing to the piano as he moved onto the stage, closer to you. He had been unsure of stepping away from his guitar and into your arms to start, but now he moved with confidence and you found yourself smiling at him as he reached a hand out to you. He didn’t have to dance, just let you move around him as he sang. He was smaller than you, but as the song faded out he lifted you easily and carried you off the back of the stage as the audience cheered.

As he set you down you turned and threw yourself into his arms, a mix of emotions running through you. “That was phenomenal, right?” you said as you leaned back and looked into his eyes. “You felt it right, how good that was?”

Chuck let his gaze wander across your face before answering. “yeah, that was… it was good. This is good.”

Before you could process what he said his lips were on yours. Gentle at first and then more insistent and you found yourself melting into him. You pulled away and pressed your forehead to his, letting your hands run up his arms. “You sir, have entirely too many clothes on, and it’s not fair.”

Chuck laughed and pulled you close before giving you another kiss “And this is not the right place to be getting any more naked then you already are. Although if I thought we could get away with it I’d take you right here and now, but I think we should probably at least go down the hall to your room.”

You took chuck by the hand and pulled him towards your office. “We’ve got 15 minutes max to have some fun before I have to be back on stage to close out the night. You thing you can get the job done”

A look passed across Chuck’s face that spoke volumes, he was most definitely up for the challenge. “Set a timer if you must, I’ll blow your mind and have you back on stage before anyone is the wiser”

You pulled your door open and turned to Chuck before you had made it all the way in the room, pressing your lips to his and pulling at the knot in his tie. “Too many clothes” you muttered against his lips.

You felt Chuck laugh against your mouth as his hands joined yours and he pulled his clothes off quickly, his mouth moving from your lips to your neck, his hands sliding along your back as he walked you backwards towards the couch. Your legs buckled as they hit the couch and he supported your weight and lowered you down, his body pressing in tightly over yours. His fingers slipped under the edge of the lacy white thong and you felt yourself shudder at his touch. Chuck was a mix of gentle touches and urgency. He wasn’t moving fast, but it was like every touch was magnified and you felt yourself lifting your hips up into him trying to gain any point of contact you could. His moth travelled across your collar bone and caught the edge of your bra, his tongue flicking out to hit your nipple over the lace before he moved on. A deep moan spilled from your lips as he toyed with you. His lips nipping all around your breasts, His fingers ghosting over your clit, but never quite giving you enough contact to grant you any relief.

You wound your finger through his hair and pulled his face up to yours, pressing a deep kiss onto his lips, letting your tongue trace his lips before pressing deeper. As you pulled away you bit your lip and looked into Chuck’s eyes, letting your hands rest on his neck. You rolled your hips up and let yourself rub slowly over his erection, watching as Chuck’s eyes closed at the contact. You slip your hand down his chest and ran your fingers over his cock, feeling him shudder as you guided him into you. You tilted your head back as Chuck sank into you, his lips finding the hallow at your throat ass he rocked his hips gently at first and then with more urgency. You rolled your hips to the rhythm he set, pressing him deeper with each pass, you gripped tightly to his back as the pace increased. Chuck began moving in earnest and you heard yourself letting out small moans every time he snapped his hips forward, your noises melting into Chucks as he muttered into your neck, pressing kisses in between words. His hand dropped down and you felt his fingers trace your clit, rubbing faster as his thrusts became more erratic. You felt that familiar warmth as you began to lose control and it seemed all to quickly you were coming with a deep moan, Chuck making a few more passes before releasing his cum deep into you and pressing a kiss to your lips.

For a few long minute you just clung to each other, a few aftershocks winding their way through you before you felt Chuck slip out of you. He pulled you up and kissed you again before glancing at the clock.

“5 minutes to spare” he said with a wink as he reached for his clothes.

You laughed and stood, walking to the closet to grab some clean clothes to wear back on stage. You dressed quickly and took Chuck by the hand as you walked to the door.

“So, is this a one time thing or…?” You let the question hang as you looked at Chuck

“Do you want it to be a one time thing?” he asked as he slipped his tie back around his neck

“I don’t know.” You said as you stepped through the door “It’s good though right? Us?”

A smile spread across Chucks face as he took your hand “More than good. I could get used to this kind of good”

Hand in hand you walked back towards the stage, an ease settling in for the first time in awhile. As you rounded the corner your smile spread as you saw a familiar figure chatting with Charmaine.

“Dean!” you said “You made it!”

As Dean turned you saw his expression go from surprise to amusement. “Jesus Sweetheart. I thought we talked about saying ‘no’. Hunters and angels just didn’t cut it anymore, did they. You had to go and upgrade to God. How am I supposed to compete with that?”

You looked from Dean to Chuck, trying to process his words. "God?" you said skeptically. 

"I prefer Chuck and we should probably talk..." 

You took a deep breath and bit your lip. Looking back to Dean you laughed before holding up a hand to both of them. this discussion would have to wait. First you had to wrap up the show, then you'd deal with your hunter and Chuck. You shook your head as you took the stage, letting the lights wash over you as you smiled. At least life was always interesting. 


	11. Saving Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you hear word of Gabriel there is nothing that will stop you from bringing him home.

The conversation with Chuck and Dean had been possibly one of the most interesting, and enlightening, conversations that you had ever had. Which was saying something considering the company you normally kept. After the show ended and the crowd had cleared out the three of you had went back to your dressing room to chat and Chuck had given you the abbreviated version of how he went from all knowing man upstairs to just your every day, still all knowing, guy playing gigs at dive bars and burlesque houses. Turns out God got tired of watching from afar and wanted to really get to know his people. You had laughed and said that you hadn’t expected God to be so frisky, not that you were complaining. Chuck simply smiled and said that he just went where the mood took him, whether it be a night out with someone new or dating someone seriously. When you raised your eyebrows at that, he smiled again and said that he’d had a few girl friends, a few boyfriends too, but left it at that. You didn’t miss the look he gave Dean though, nor did you miss the curve of Dean’s lip as he brought his beer to his mouth and you filed that away for further investigation at a later time. Turns out God…Chuck… was of the Love is Love is Love mindset and had no problems with the fact that Dean was in town for a booty call. Pretty soon Chuck was just another part of your life, more permanent then the Winchesters and Cas, but never looking to make things too serious. It was easy with Chuck, even though you would think that being friends with benefits with God would prove otherwise.

  
The best part of having Chuck as a friend was that you never had to hide anything or lie to him. Not that you could if you wanted to, he would know, but the fact that there was never any game play was a relief. So when Chuck came into your dressing room before the show on Candyland night you didn’t even have to say a word.

“You miss him.” Chuck said as he handed you a few large lollipops and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before settling onto the couch.

Your mind froze for a second, paused on a memory of the first Candyland night over a year ago, Gabriel’s smile lighting up his whole face when you danced, lollipop tucked in his cheek. “Yeah, I miss him. I just wish I knew if he was alive, or dead. Why he left. Why he never called or visited again. It was good with us, you know. Like really, forever, kind of good. I get that his forever is a different forever then mine, I just didn’t expect it to be so short.”

“Why haven’t you ever asked me about him?” Chuck said as he reached out and took your hand, turning you toward him so you could see his face. “All knowing, remember? Plus, he’s my kid. One of my kids.”

You sat down next to Chuck and looked up at the ceiling before turning to face him. “I guess it felt unfair, to put that burden on you. If Gabriel wanted me to know, he would have told me.”

“And if he couldn’t tell you for some reason.” Chuck said

“Meaning what? That he’s in trouble… or that he’s trying to keep me safe… or… what exactly? Do you know where he is Chuck?” You turned fully to Chuck and tried to see an answer in his eyes.

He stood up and walked to the desk, turning to you and sighing before beginning to talk. “I didn’t know where he was until a few days ago. I knew he was alive, I would have felt it if he wasn’t, but he was hidden from me as well. A few days ago I started to feel something, to see little flashes of images, things Gabriel was seeing, and I could feel the fear coming off of him and then it was like he slammed a door shut and it was all gone. He knew I was listening, for lack of a better word, and he didn’t want me to. I imagine it’s because he didn’t want you to find out and do something rash. Still, I can feel it through you too. No matter who else in your life, Gabriel has left an empty spot, and it wouldn’t be fair to you, or him, if I didn’t tell you.”

You leaned back into the couch cushions and closed your eyes, processing what Chuck had said. You had imagined what it would be like to find Gabriel and in your mind’s eye you had always moved quickly, flying to be wherever he was, but the reality was like moving through mud, you struggled to put all the pieces together. Gabriel was alive, afraid, but didn’t want anyone to know. What could you do with that? You opened your eyes and stared at Chuck, “Do you know where he is?”

Chuck paced back and forth and ran his hands through his hair. “That’s the thing. I should be able to pin point him, but I can’t. He, or whoever he is with, is keeping me out. In the last few days, maybe 5 or 6 times I’ve gotten those little snippets of his life, if you can call it that, but it’s not much to go on. A small room, 3 walls are stone or cement maybe, the last is wood. There’s no door that I can see, only a small slot in the wood. Another time it felt wet, as if the walls themselves were leaking, but I didn’t see from what. He’s cold as well, even though he has never been susceptible to the weather before. He had his hands over his ears as if he was blocking out a sound, but I couldn’t tell if it was me he was trying to stop or if there was something else, from my end it was all silence. Always though, he is afraid. His normal armor of humor and wit is cracking. I think maybe that’s why I can get in, but I just don’t know.”

It was strange to see Chuck so distraught. Normally, while slightly neurotic, he still had a confidence about him that was undeniable. This was something different, this was Chuck learning how it felt to not know something, to have to reason and puzzle it out without all the pieces. This was Chuck really feeling human.

You took a deep breath and pushed off the couch. “Okay. We’re going to need reinforcements, and I have a show to do. So… you get Castiel from wherever he is and I’ll text Dean and Sam. We meet here as soon as they can get here and we go from there. We find him. It’s that simple. We just have to figure out how.”

“And if he doesn’t want to be found?” Chuck said as you walked out the door.

“Then we cross that bridge when we come to it. First we make sure he is okay, then he can make his choices from there.” You hoped you sounded more sure then you felt. You weren’t sure you would survive Gabriel choosing to leave again, but you would never forgive yourself if you didn’t go after him.  
__________________________

Castiel arrived at Gypsy’s almost immediately. He appeared in the back of the crowd during the show and you watced from the side of the stage as Chuck met him and they walked back stage. It took Sam and Dean a day to get there, but no matter what their feelings were about Gabriel, they knew what he was to you and responded to the SOS immediately.

  
“So,” Dean said “What are we working with here? We know a little about where he is, and we can maybe make a few guesses at other stuff. It’s cold, the walls are partially stone, there’s water coming from somewhere and whatever is happening Gabe is afraid. So, let’s start narrowing it down.”

“It’s January…” Cas started “So if he’s cold we can eliminate the southern half of the country”

“What would make it wet?” Sam said as he typed on his laptop

“Could be sewers, they’re cement. Or a cave of some sort, maybe behind a waterfall…” You trailed off as you tried to come up with more answers.

“No that’s good.” Dean said, sliding down onto the couch next you, resting his arm around your shoulder and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Gabe’s tough sweetheart. He’ll hang in there until we find him.”

“Can you try and reach him again Chuck?” Sam looked over the top of his computer at Chuck. “Maybe if you press you can get more images, more ideas to help us narrow it down. Right now it’s a pretty big net we’re casting.”

“We should also call Crowley” Castiel said “There aren’t many beings out there with the juice to trap and angel and keep him captive. Demons are one. If someone has him, maybe Crowley knows.”

“I hate to bring him into this, but you’re not wrong Cas. Call him. See what he knows” Dean ran his hand over his face and settled back into the couch, eyes closed. “Chuck?” He said without opening his eyes.

“Yeah.” Chuck said, shaking his head and standing up “I’ll try to see what I can get. It’s hard though, I wish I knew why he sometimes lets me in and other times doesn’t. I wish I could find a pattern.”

“Just do what you can Chuck.” You said as he walked out of the room.  
_________________

A sharp yell caused you to jerk up off the couch where you had dosed off resting on Dean’s shoulder. Sam slid back from the table and all three of you darted into the bedroom where you found Chuck curled up next the bed. You froze in the doorway and Dean pressed past you to crouch in front of Chuck.

“Hey, what is it?” Dean said, taking his hands and pulling Chuck upright, forcing him to make eye contact.

“It’s a bomb, maybe. Or something. That’s what he’s afraid of, I think. This is the first time I’ve been able to hear anything. He had his hands over his ears, but the sound still came through, a little muffled, but something was exploding and then there was water, coming under the wooden wall. Not a lot, and the stone walls were damp as well. Like they were seeping. When he pulled his hands away from his head I saw…. I saw…” Chuck’s voice faded out.

“Saw what?!” you practically yelled from the doorway, your fear rising into your throat. “Saw what, Chuck?”

“His arms were covered in cuts. Some were old, some fresh. It was like I could sense it too, it’s not just his arms, it’s his back… his wings… there were feathers on the floor… and then it was gone. He was gone. I couldn’t get any more.” Chuck dropped his head back into his hands and Dean wrapped his arms around him. It was strange to see the younger man comforting Chuck.

Sam grabbed your hand and pulled you back to the dining room “Give them a minute, I’ve got an idea.”

He fired up his computer and started typing quickly. Pulling up a map of something so quickly that you couldn’t follow. He slowly narrowed down to a small stretch of mountains. “There, maybe.”

“’There maybe,’ what?” Castiel appeared in the doorway, shrugging out of his coat. “Crowley has nothing by the way. Hasn’t heard a thing about ‘that sugared up angel’, his words, not mine.”

You shook your head and turned back to Sam. “So get this. I was thinking about what we had come up with earlier. A cave or a tunnel of some sort, which makes sense. What Chuck said made it click though. The explosions, right?” Sam looked up to see of you were following. “Mining, right? That would fit all the requirements. A stone tunnel that’s blocked off on one end to make what essentially is a cell. The explosions could be from other tunnels where they are actively mining. If a tunnel is shut down nobody is going to be looking there. And the water could just be naturally occurring, that happens a lot in mines, you dig deep enough and the walls kind of seep water, just enough to keep it damp. So I ran a search to see who is still mining with explosives. It’s kind of a lot, but I narrowed it down and found that there’s really only one stretch that is active right now. Right here.” Sam pointed to the screen.

“How far is that?” you asked, feeling the exhaustion started to creep in.

“A day and a half, maybe two days. But we can’t just race off. We still don’t know who, or what, has him and you heard Chuck, it doesn’t sound good.” Sam looked at you, an apology forming in his eyes.

“What did Chuck say?” Castiel said as he settled into a seat at the table. “Who has him?”

“That’s the thing, we don’t know who has him. Just that they seem to be torturing him. Chuck said he could see, and sense, cuts all over Gabriel’s arms and back, and his wings…” Sam trailed off when Castiel flinched almost imperceptibly.

“What about his wings Sam?” Castiel asked looking from Sam, whose eyes were downcast to you.

“All Chuck said was that there were cuts and that there were feathers on the floor.” You answered Castiel and then looked at Sam, who seemed visibly pained at the thought of Gabriel being tortured. You’re mind drifted back to when you had all been under the spell of Olivia the old owner of Gypsy’s and had been compelled to act out your deepest desires. Sam and Gabriel had history that included some serious feelings for each other.

“Crowley…” Castiel growled and quickly left the room, his phone to his ear before he was two steps away.

“I’m sorry Sam.” You said as you pulled a chair over to him.

“For what?” Sam said, closing his laptop and looking at you.

“I just… I know you love him to. I’ve been so wrapped up in my missing him that I forgot I might not be the only one hurting.” You looked at Sam’s face and saw a million emotions slide across it.

“I know. What Gabriel and I have, it’s different then what you two have. You two, that was the real deal. We’ve got more of a love/hate thing going on, always have had a love/hate thing, but you’re right. My world is a little emptier without him driving me nuts. I want to find him too.”

“We will….I…” you sentence was cut off when Cas came barging back into the room, a petite red-head by the arm and Crowley strolling calmly behind them as if the world was all one big inconvenience.

“Rowena!” Sam yelled at the same time Castiel yelled “Dean!” and Crowley yelled “Moose!”

Chuck and Dean came out of the bedroom and took in the scene in front of them. “What are Crowley and Rowena doing here?” Dean said as he swept his eyes from the King of Hell to the tiny witch.

“Well it’s lovely to see you too Dean.” Rowena said, her accent working at odds with her sweet words.

“Explain” Chuck said.

“Well boys, it appears that you’ve lost one of your troop and mother dearest may have some information that could be of use.” Crowley sank into a chair and crossed his hands on the table, apparently content that his part in this was over.

“Well, I’m certain I don’t know what is happening or why I’m here.” Rowena flinched when Castiel tightened his grip on her arm.

“Listen lady, I don’t know who the hell you are, but I’m tired and I need some answers. If you know who might have Gabriel, can you just save us all some time and effort and share with the class. I’m over your nonsense already, and this is my house, so share what you know and then you can get the hell out.” Your voice had a sharp edge to it and the whole room was staring at you as you finished talking.

“Oh, I like her boys. Where ever did you find her?” Rowena’s laugh spread across the room.

“Cut your shit. Do you know who has Gabriel or not?” You were tired and you were about done with Rowena.

“I don’t’ know for sure who has him, but I can tell you that there were some witches that were asking around about blood magic not that long ago. Looking to raise the dead I think. Powerful magic and you’d need something more than just run of the mill human blood to make it work. Could be they have your Gabriel. Pity if they do though, for you at least. No one has ever survived the blood letting process. To raise the dead someone else must die. A life for a life.” Rowena’s eyes settled on yours. “Are we done then?”

“Yeah, we’re done. We have a place and we know who. So…“ You looked at Castiel pointedly, “Let her go Cas”

Castiel reluctantly released Rowena and settled into a chair as Crowley stood up, following Rowena from the room. At the door he turned, “As always, a pleasure to see you all again. Let’s not do this again soon, okay?”

After Rowena and Crowley left the rest of you took a minute to think and then began moving about, preparing to leave. Sam and Dean began packing up weapons and you made phone calls, letting people know you’d be out for a few days, leaving Charmaine in charge in your absence. Castiel sat next to Chuck and waited, content to help where they good, but simply wait when they couldn’t. Within the hour you were moving out to the cars and driving into the night.  
_____________________

  
The explosion rocked the narrow passage and you were thrown into a wall, your hand sliding down the slick wall. You could hear the others spread out through this passage and others, but you willed yourself to block out their shouts and focus on the task at hand.

Sam, always the researcher had managed to find a map of the tunnel system, methodically narrowing down the possibilities until he figured out where Gabriel must be. From there you watched for a day, seeing the comings and goings of the coven. It was small, you only ever saw 8 people going into the mine, but that was still more people then you had. The plan was simple… Sam, Dean, Castiel and Chuck would take on the coven, and you would slide past them and into the tunnel to get Gabriel. You could handle yourself and they would handle the rest. No matter how simple the plan was, the execution was far more difficult. After taking out the look outs you had run into a much stronger resistance then anticipated and getting past them was harder then you had hoped it would be. Your arm was burning where a witch had cast some spell and hurled it at you, you had barely moved out of the way in time. The battle waged on for what seemed like a lifetime before Castiel called your name and you saw an opening and you threw yourself blindly down the tunnel. Now the mountain itself seemed to be conspiring against you as explosion after explosion shook the ground.

Stumbling forward you finally felt solid wood and you pressed yourself against it, trying to find your bearings. Your fingers caught in the slot and you dropped to your knees, saying a silent prayer before speaking.

“Gabriel…” Your voice cracked on the word and it hung in the silence. “Please, Gabriel, are you in there?”

The silence was defeaning, and then you heard it, a scuffle, a moan, a weight pressing against the other side of the wall, and finally… “doll. “

A sob fell from your lips and you pressed your forehead to the wood. “How do they get in Gabriel? I need to get in.”

His voice was weak and you strained to hear it. “No door doll, they just ….” There was a moment of silence as Gabriel tried to find the right words. “They just are in.”

“Okay. I need you to back up. I’m going to blow up the wall. Okay?” You pressed your hands to the wall and waited for an answer. In reply you heard a sharp intake of breath and whispering. “Gabe, what is it?”

“I can’t. No explosions. No more. I can’t anymore. Please, don’t.” The terror was palpable in his voice, but there was no other way.

“I’m sorry Gabriel. I don’t have any other way. Please back up, okay. It will be fast. I love you. I’m sorry.” You pressed to the wall and listened as the footsteps pushed fell away from the wall. “I’m so sorry.” You said one last time before setting off the small charge at the base of the wood and covering yourself before the blast went off.

Gabe’s cry forced you to your feet before you had fully recovered yourself and you raced past the jagged wall to where he was huddled in the corner. He seemed smaller then you remembered and he flinched away from your touched as you wrapped your arms around him.

“Oh god, Gabriel.” You ran your hands over his arms and felt the lines of scars under your finger tips. “I’m so sorry”

Your hands found his face and you lifted it until you could see his eyes. Gone was the laughter that used to sparkle at the surface, but it was still Gabriel, broken, but not lost.

  
“My wings…I’m not…” Gabriel’s voice stuttered as you slid your hands around his back and felt the ridges jutting out from his back. Where the wings should have been was empty, nothing but jagged marks where his golden wings had been cut away.

You pressed your face into his shoulder and pulled him close, unsure of what to say. When you finally found your voice you whispered “You’re still my Gabriel. Come home.”

  
In response Gabriel just clung tighter and there you sat until the fighting around you ceased and Chuck emerged from the dark to lead you out.  
__________________________________

Time past slowly after that. Gabriel was reinstalled in your apartment, but at first he was a shadow of his former self. He rarely talked about what happened, and even when he did it was is fragmented pieces. From what you could tell he had been ambushed and taken into captivity, at first he had tried to fight it, but they had threatened to come for you. To make you the sacrifice instead of him, and that he wouldn’t allow to happen. He knew that if you knew he was in danger you would come so he tried to block everything out, but at some point the torture got to be too much, the blood-letting left him too weak, and the barriers he built up began to crack. Sam had told you that the coven was trying to raise some long dead witch who was supposed to help them basically take over the world, or at a bare minimum take out their enemies. The stronger the person sacrificed, the more powerful the spell, and what could be more powerful than an archangel? You had gotten there in time to save Gabriel’s life, but he left missing some pieces that he couldn’t ever get back. Including his wings and no matter how many times you told him that you still loved him, wings or no wings, you knew he felt their absence. So you just stayed by his side, a constant reminder that you loved him and waited for him to find a way through his own pain. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months and slowly Gabriel began to emerge.

_____________________

  
“For the love of all that is holy, will somebody please get the body glitter away from the food?” Your voice rang out from stage as you set up for the show. It was another theme night, disco this time and the sheer volume of glitter that had exploded all over the club was insane.

You watched as some of the boys tried to scoop, wipe or otherwise cajole the glitter away from the food, but it was mostly a lost cause.

“Doors open in five everyone!” Mikey’s voiced boomed over the music from where he stood at the front door.

Dancers scurried across the room, throwing costumes on and making sure everything was in place. You rarely danced anymore, but on theme nights you always put in at least one number and tonight was no exception. You stood backstage and checked everything in the mirror and waited for your cue, tonight you’d be dancing to Le Freak and while it was a group number, you were definitely center stage. Normally nothing could throw you off, but about half way through the song you heard a familiar laugh float across the room and you when you turned your head to take it in you saw Dean and Sam pressed into a booth with Gabriel, who had a smile on his face and a lollipop tucked in his cheek, his eyes following your every move as you slid across the stage. Your heart surged and you missed a step, no one else noticed, but Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and then winked. Dancing had never felt so good as it did in that moment, and it never seemed to take so long. You couldn’t get off the stage fast enough.

As soon as the number was over you pointed to the booth and crooked a finger, making sure Gabriel knew exactly what you wanted, before flying through the back stage area to the hallway outside your dressing you. Gabriel came through the door and you froze in your tracks. “Are you…. ?” words failed as you stared at Gabriel.

“Yeah doll. I’m back. I’m sorry it took so long. I had some stuff to figure out. But you, you were always there. So… can we?” Gabriel wiggled his eye brows and pointed towards your dressing room door with his lollipop.

Without a moment’s hesitation you threw yourself into Gabriel’s arms, pressing your lips to his as if your life depended on it. You felt his arms wrap around your waist and you reached past him to open the door. It was like you both had a need to make up for all the lost time and clothes were quickly discarded as you moved through the room. Gabriel’s lips slid from yours as he worked his way across your neck, sucking on the hallow whispering into your neck as he went. Your fingers dug into his back, pulling him tight, as if he might disappear again if you let go.

You sank into the couch and felt Gabriel’s weight settle on top of you, the familiarity of him causing you to sigh. “What?” Gabriel said, pulling back slightly.

“Nothing. I missed this. I missed you.” Gabriel smiled and stood up. His absence immediately causing you to narrow your eyes at him. “Get back over here.” You said pushing up onto your elbows.

“Not so fast doll. I know I’ve been away, but unless something has changed, I remember a girl who liked to play. Am I wrong?” Gabriel smiled as he reached behind the couch and pulled out a blind fold and some rope.

A laugh escaped your lips as you tilted your head back. “You’re not wrong. For me or you?” You nodded towards the rope.

“For you, today. I’m not sure I’m ready yet to play the submissive. But soon. I promise. Now. Lay back.” Gabriel watched as a smile played across your lips and you laid back.

  
You closed your eyes as Gabriel slid on the blind fold and began loosely wrapping your wrists, tying them above your head. You could feel his body ghosting above yours and you tried not to move, not to arch up into him, but the anticipation was threatening your resolve.

His voice whispered next to your ear “I love you, you know that right? I’m not going to last too long tonight, I’m not… well I’m not the angel I was, my archangel stamina may have left me, but I promise to still give you the ride of your life.”

With that he pressed a kiss to your lips and then worked his way past your collar bone to your chest. His teeth working at one nipple while his hands continued to slide down. He quickly backed up, leaving you wanting, before reappearing at your thigh, trailing his tongue across the sensitive skin there, pressing your legs open with his hands. His tongue flicked across your clit before he moved to your other thigh and the moan that escaped your lips was strait up pornographic. It was like your body had forgotten how good he was at this. At teasing until it became unbearable. His tongue pressed in again and he used his mouth to work you over, sucking, licking, biting until you were squirming underneath him and about to cum, and then he was gone again. In the silence that followed you tried to sense where he was, but it was a lost cause, you were too far over the edge. With a small growl Gabriel was on you again, this time his lips devouring yours as he slid into you, pressing his hips into yours and letting you adjust to the feel of him before pulling out again. You cried out his name, a string of curse words, begging him to let you cum. His laugh filled the room and your heart melted, that laugh that meant love, that meant Gabriel had come back to you. You had just a moment to enjoy it before he slammed home again, his arms pulling your legs up to grant him a new angle and he began thrusting in earnest, the friction pulling you tighter before you came around him, Gabriel following shortly after, his climax dragging yours out.

He settled his body over yours and pulled the blindfold up before releasing your hands and pulling you into a long kiss. When you stopped you pulled back enough to look him in the eye and for a long moment you just stared. “I love you too, you know. Always. No matter what.”

Gabriel sat up and reached behind the couch and pulled out a small bag. “Listen. I’m not asking you to change your world. I know you, I know how we both are, and I don’t want to change any of that….” His voice trailed off and you bit your lip and tried to read his mind.

“but…” you said, sitting up and pressing a hand to his cheek.

“But I want to change this one thing.” From the bag Gabriel pulled a small box. “Be mine, forever. Always. No matter what?”

The ring was simple. The opposite of your love with Gabriel, but it was perfect. You whispered yes before pulling him back down and repaying him in the best way you knew how.


	12. One Night in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel turns to an unlikely ally to create a perfect night.

“Wait, what?” You looked back and forth between Gabe and Sam and tried to process what they had just asked. It wasn’t that you were some sort of prude, quite the opposite, obviously, but this was a little outside the box even for you. They both were looking at you so earnestly though that you couldn’t dismiss the idea outright. After all, Gabe was your forever and if this was something he needed, and it was presented as a need, not a want, although you expected he really wanted it as well, then you should at least give it a fair shake.

You ran your hand through your hair and looked out the window. “And your both cool with giving him the control?”

Sam got up and moved to the counter where you were standing. “Yeah…I mean, I think so. He’s not the same guy he used to be, and he says that he can give Gabe back his wings, even temporarily, even if it’s not really real. Think of it like Virtual reality, someone has to be running the machine, and he can. He says he can, and, well, you’ve seen Gabe. He’ back, but this past year without the wings has been tough. I think it’s worth a shot.”

You looked around Sam to where Gabe was leaning back on the couch, lollipop tucked into his cheek. “It’s not real though. You know that right? At the end of the night Cinderella’s slipper vanishes and there’s no fairy god-mother that can make it real forever. We’ve tried. Chuck has tried. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re losing your wings all over again when the fairy tale ends.”

“Doll.” Gabriel said as he stood up “I know. I know the wings aren’t coming back for good. I just want to see if I can have them back for one night. Might be fun, you know? Me, you, the big guy and my wings?” Gabriel leaned in close so that Sam couldn’t hear and added one more thing “And besides, you’re the fairy tale Doll, wings are just the frosting on the cake.”

You rolled your eyes, but inside your stomach did a little flip. You were still hesitant, but if both Sam and Gabe were in, then you knew you were in too. “Fine. Call him. I’m in.”

*************************************

“Seriously? We’re going to him?” Gabe was waiting in your dressing room when you closed up Gypsy’s for the night. Sprawled across the couch he was texting with Sam to let him know you’d be ready in 10. 

“Yeah Doll, we’re going to him.” This whole scenario was getting stranger and stranger, but you were in for the ride, so you started getting changed and grabbing some extra stuff that you might need. 

“What do I even wear?” Gabe’s laugh drifted from the other room. 

“Doesn’t matter Sweetheart, whatever makes you comfortable. I don’t plan on leaving your clothes on for long anyways.” 

A smile crept across your face as you pulled on some jeans and an oversized sweater. No sense in getting too dressed up. 

************************************

Sam had been waiting outside when you and Gabe came out and you all piled into the car. Sam was buzzing with the same nervous energy that you felt, but Gabe seemed completely at ease. 

“So… how does this work. We just drive up…to where exactly?” You glanced out the window as you left downtown and headed into the warehouse district.

“He gave us the address of a warehouse. Said it was the gate, or something like that.” Sam glanced down at his phone at the directions again before turning into a long row of buildings. 

As you climbed out of the car you glanced around. You could feel your hunter’s instincts prickled as you glanced at the blown out windows, boarded up doors and grafitti. “This is where you go if you want to get murdered. You both know that right?” 

“Now, now. We couldn’t exactly take up residence down town, could we? Sometimes business gets…. Noisy.” You cringed as his voice came from one of the doorways. “Hello Boys. Harlot. Ready to play?”

“You don’t have to be such a dick.” You glared at Crowley as you followed Gabe and Sam up the steps and into the dimly lit warehouse. 

“I prefer to think of myself as charming.” Crowley said as he led you through a maze of hallways, finally stopping at a door and turning to you. “So here’s the deal, it works only in that room and it ends when the sun comes up. Anything your little hearts can think of will be at your disposal…”

“Including my wings” Gabe interrupted. 

“Yes, including your wings. If anything gets out of control I reserve the right to pull the proverbial plug on this whole operation. To start,” Crowley nodded at Gabe “put your hand on the door and think about what you want the room to be like. Nothing’s off limits, so you might as well go for broke.”

Gabriel glanced at you and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. What did you want the room to be like? 

“Oh for God’s sake, you two take a minute and figure out whatever your particular kink is while Moose and I discuss more pressing matters, like payment for this little romp of yours” 

Sam and Crowley moved off to talk while you watched. “What payment?” 

“Come on Doll. You didn’t think Crowley would do this out of the goodness of his heart did you? It’s nothing though. Something Sam and Dean have had for awhile that Crowley has been itching to get his hands on.” Gabe wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, “Now, more importantly, wildest dreams, what do we want this room to look like? 

You thought for a moment before settling on a specific memory. A cabin in the woods, a bubbling river, a raging fire and seeing Gabe’s wings spreading out behind him for the first time. “The cabin” you said and pressed your hand over Gabriel’s on the door. A warmth spread out across the old metal door and a light sifted in from around the edges. 

“Hey Sammykins. You ready to go have some fun?” Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Sam who was shaking Crowley’s hand. 

“Pleasure doing business with you boys. Harlot. Have fun in there.” Crowley turned on his heel and headed down the hallway whistling softly.  
“So now what?” Sam said as he came up behind you and Gabriel. 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say we start by opening the door.” Gabriel’s laugh drifted across both you and Sam and you could feel yourself relax a little at the sound. 

“What did you pick as a location?” Sam asked looking from Gabriel to you. 

“You’ll see. It’s my favorite place in the world. It’s home.” You turned the handle and pushed the door open and your breath caught in your throat. It was all the same. It was like walking out of the warehouse and into the cabin for real. Right down to the view of the mountains out the picture window, river sparkling under the stars. You heard the door shut behind you, but you couldn’t take your eyes off the view, a smile spreading across your face as you ran your hand down the cold window. There was frost on the window and sprinkling of snow on the ground. You didn’t know what magic Crowley was using, but you stopped caring the minute you walked in. The pull of home was stronger than whatever trepidation you had been feeling. 

“I told you Sammy. Location is everything.” You smiled and turned back to the boys. This wouldn’t be the first time the three of you had been together, but the last time was under the influence of a witch who had you act out your wildest dreams. This, while still not 100% real, was decidedly different. This time you were all making your own choices. 

“So…” You trailed off as you looked between the two men in front of you. “How shall we proceed?” 

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and Gabriel smirked. 

“Gabe” you started. “I know that smirk. What are you thinking?”

“Doll, how would you feel about being the boss lady tonight? Sammich here is clearly a little nervous, although I don’t know why, he has to remember the last time…on that table…anyway. Maybe a little direction from our resident stripper”

“Burlesque dancer”

“Resident burlesque dancer, will help get this party started. We all know you are great at giving direction. We know you love to make people squirm and beg, and we both know that you’ve been thinking about this little ménage a trois for a while. So Doll, your wish, our command?” 

You quirked an eye brow and felt a smirk tug at your lip. He wasn’t wrong. You did love to be in charge and this presented an entirely new scenario. “What types of toys did you bring?” you asked Gabe as you stared at Sam. 

“Nothing. Like Crowley said, all you have to do is ask and whatever you want will be here.” Gabriel raised his hands to the air as if anything could just poof into existence at any moment. You were skeptical, but willing to give it a try. 

“Fine then. You two can strip down to just your boxers and sit there.” You pointed to the couch “no touching. Not yourselves or each other. I’m going to assume that the door over there actually leads to the bedroom and in that bedroom will be everything I need to make this night a memorable one. 

Gabriel and Sam began to strip down as you walked towards the door to the bedroom. You weren’t sure if you had to make your requests out loud or not, so under your breath you began murmuring a shopping list of things that you might find useful. You weren’t sure what they’d be up for, so you went pretty simple. An outfit for you, some rope and blind folds and a riding crop. A smile spread across your face as you walked into the bedroom and found it exactly as you remembered it, except now your whole shopping list was spread across the bed like some sort of sex buffet. You smiled and thought about what was to come as you changed. This was going to be a fun night.

************************

You came back into the room the same way as you had left. The boys were sitting on the couch trying to look relaxed, but their boxers were already tented in anticipation and you could see that both were struggling to comply with the no touching rule. 

“Boys. Have you been good so far?” Gabe slid his eyes over you and tried to peak behind your back where your hands were clasped. 

“You seem a little overdressed Doll.” 

“For now.” You said as you smiled. “I have to save something for later. Right now it’s all about you two. Now, Gabriel, hands please.” 

Gabe’s eyes flickered to Sam before he stretched his arms out to you. You crouched down in front of him and tied his wrists quickly together, leaving a length left for you to hold on to. 

“Sam” You repeated the process with Sam before stepping back. “Perfect” You stood up and tugged on the ends of the rope. “Come on boys, time to play” 

You led both the men to the bedroom and pointed to Sam and then the bed. “Lay down on your back, arms above your head.” You watched as Sam maneuvered into the bed with limited use of his hands. Once he settled you shot Gabe a warning glance before climbing onto the foot of the bed. Sam was looking at you down the length of his body and you had to resist the urge to just throw the plan way and screw him right then a there. You slowly worked your way up his body, planting small kisses along his calf, his thigh, running your tongue across his hip, settling your hips into his as you sucked a line across his collarbone. When you reached his lips you let yourself linger as your hands pulled his to the headboard, looping a quick knot around the metal and pulling it tight. 

Leaning back slightly you looked at Sam’s face “If at any point you want to stop, call red. Okay?” Sam nodded and you pressed your lips to his again. Reaching into your back pocket you pulled a length of black fabric out and secured it around his eyes. 

A small smirk played at Sam’s lips as you began your slow descent back down his body, stopping at his waist band and dipping your fingers and tongue under the elastic before sliding the fabric away completely. You ran your tongue up the underside of his dick and you heard a sharp intake of breath from both Sam and Gabe. You glanced to the side as you slid your mouth around Sam’s length, gripping your hands into Sam’s hips to pull him even closer. 

Pulling back slowly you reached out to Gabe and took this rope in your hands. As you pulled off Sam you replaced your mouth with Gabe’s bound hands, slowly helping him find a rhythm around Sam as you pressed your mouth to his. You ran your hands down Gabriel’s back, stopping at the wing ridges, taking extra care to send a moment toying with the spot that continued to be sensitive even though the wings were gone. You slid off the bed and stepped behind Gabriel, running your hands up his sides and reaching around him to guide his hands off of Sam. Unbinding Gabriel’s hands, you placed one on each side of Sam’s hips and nodded slightly to Sam, indicating that Gabe should take over with his mouth. Sam’s hips bucked off the bed as Gabe’s lips enveloped him, you let your hand drift back up to Gabe’s back as your eyes watched him drag Sam closer to the edge. You could see Sam coming undone, but it wasn’t time quite yet, so you clamped your fingers around his base, and nudged Gabe away. Sam let out a painful whimper as he tried to create any friction he could. 

“Not yet Sam. Soon, but not yet.” You kept your eyes on Gabe as you began to strip down to the outfit you had requested. There wasn’t much there, but it had the desired effect. Gabe took a step forward but you fixed him with a look and he stayed put on the bed kneeling between Sam’s legs. It was a simple black number, tiny boy shorts already split open for easy access and a barely there lace bra. Your tattoos were creeping out from under the fabric and your eyes followed Gabe’s as he took you in. 

“Doll…” He trailed off as you reached over to the end table and picked up the crop, it’s leather end sliding across the rough wood. You bit your lip and watched as Gabe’s gaze followed the twitch of leather. You let the leather tip glide down the inside of Sam’s arm before ghosting across his length. 

“Boxers off Gabe” you said moving the crop from Sam’s body to Gabe’s. You watched as Gabe undressed fully, and for not the first time you appreciated that this man was yours. You reached back onto the table and flipped a bottle of lube over to Gabe. “Get him ready”

You used your crop to drag Sam’s leg up, his skin twitching away from the touch until his legs were wide open and he was waiting. He head was dropped off to the side and you could tell he was struggling to keep control. As Gabriel began working him open, you leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You okay Sam?” 

“Still green baby.” Sam whispered, a sharp intake of breath causing him to cut off quickly. Trailing your eyes down his body you saw Gabriel was rocking his hips into Sam, burying his length between the hunters legs. Sam was dripping with pre-cum and you couldn’t resist getting in on the action. You slowly settled on Sam’s chest and ducked your head down between Gabriel and Sam, Taking Sam’s length into your mouth. Hollowing out your cheeks you felt him pulse and throb, every thrust Gabriel made pushing Sam deeper into your throat. A few times you gagged and readjusted until you found the sweet spot where you could take him all the way in and still enjoy it. 

“Gabe.” Sam’s voice ghosted up from behind you. Gabe must have understood something in Sam’s voice and he shifted, bringing his hands to your hips and sliding you back so Sam’s mouth was beneath your core, his hot breath making you squirm over him. Sam’s tongue ran long stripes across you and even without his hands Sam was able to find a way to nip, suck and lick you right to the edge of an orgasm. A rhythm was quickly established with Gabe setting the pace and the rest of you hanging on for the ride. You had forgotten how good Sam was with his mouth and you found yourself about to cum embarrassingly fast. The noises coming from both Sam and Gabe hinted that you were all close. 

“Gabe” you gasped pulling off Sam for a second, resting your head on his hip as your hand continued to run up and down his length. 

“Eye’s closed Doll. I’m close” You clamped your eyes closed as light exploded around Gabriel. You shifted and wrapped your lips around Sam again, dragging him into his orgasm as the same time his tongue pushed you into yours. Gabriel’s hands dug into your hair as all three of you continued to move slowly through your orgasms. After a few minutes you slid back down to Sam’s chest, reaching back to slide off his blindfold and undo the knot in his rope. Sam’s arms dropped to his sides as his blood flow returned.

Sam lifted your hips and pushed himself up into a sitting position, settling you back down between his legs, back resting on his chest. He brushed your short hair to the side and pressed a kiss to your neck. You both looked at Gabriel, golden wings settling in behind him, reflecting the firelight from the open door around the room. Sam gasped slightly, and you realized that he had never seen Gabriel’s wings before. They were magnificent, and you remembered how they had taken your breath away the first time too. You sat forward and placed your hands on Gabe’s hips, drawing him forward until both you and Sam could get your hands into the soft feathers. You watched as Gabe’s face melted at your gentle touches. You soon settled into the bed, arms tangled around each other, a golden wing draped across all of you.

“Doll.” Gabriel whispered and nodded to the window, where the first peaks of sun were creeping over the mountains. 

“About that time boys.” You said as you sat up, planting a kiss on Sam first and then a lingering one on Gabe. “You okay?”

You watched as Gabe’s wings started to flicker and the edges of the room started to blur. He smiled broadly and pulled you in closely for a kiss. “I’m perfect Doll. This was perfect, but let’s get out of here before the magic completely vanishes.”

You quickly packed up the stuff you had come with and headed for the door. As the metal clanked shut behind you a soft gust of wind seemed to pass and you could feel the magic dissipate. 

“Boys. Harlot. I trust all was well. You seemed to have fun.” Crowley was leaning against a door down the hall, flipping a small key over in his hands. 

Gabriel slide his hand out of his pocket and shook Crowley’s hand, the moment both strange and right all at once. 

As you passed Crowley he reached out a hand and caught you by the elbow. “Harlot, a word.” You fixed him with a glare, but stepped off to the side with him anyways, Sam and Gabe watching from the doorway. 

“You evening was good, I trust?” Crowley asked

“Yeah, it was good. I’m not sure how you did it, but thank you.” 

“I have a proposition for you… one that might prove lucrative to both of us.”

*******************  
“What was that all about?” Sam said as you walked outside, Crowley sliding the door shut behind you. 

“I think I just got into business with the King of Hell” You said as you pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s mouth and squeezed Sam’s hand. “I’ll tell you all about it on the drive home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Seasiren770 for the brilliant idea of bringing Crowley into the mix. Further hijinx to come on that front.


End file.
